


Tonight Will be the Night

by SabakuNoGhee



Category: Soccer National Team
Genre: 2010, AFF, M/M, TIMNAS, final
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berpikir apa dia barusan? Meragukan kesempurnaan hidupnya karena satu ciuman singkat? Ia punya keluarga. Ia punya karier. Bodoh sekali kalau ia harus merusak keseimbangan hanya karena kehadiran satu bocah blesteran—dan demi Tuhan, mereka sama-sama laki-laki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Will be the Night

**_Ternyata 6 kemenangan dan hanya sekali kalah, belum mampu membawa pulang trophy itu saudara-saudara.. Tetap Semangat...!!!_ **

_December 29 th 2010, 10.18 PM_

 

Bambang Pamungkas menghela nafas setelah mengetikkan kalimat tersebut dalam akun _microblog_ pribadinya via _uber Twitter_. Ia benar-benar butuh berkicau dan mengabarkan suasana hatinya pada seluruh orang yang masih mendukungnya. Sebagai seorang senior, Bambang tahu betul kalau ia harus tetap tegar dan menjadi contoh bagi juniornya yang masih menekuk wajah. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menangis—ini keempat kalinya Merah Putih masuk final dan tak satu kalipun Bambang berhasil menghadiahkan kemenangan. Tetapi, tidak. Jangan. Seorang kapten harus bisa menelan air matanya dan tersenyum—karena adik-adiknya membutuhkan sosok tegar dan dewasa.

 

Dan di sinilah sang pahlawan Garuda, duduk di dalam bus resmi milik PSSI yang siap membawa dirinya ke hotel Sultan. Kebanyakan rekan satu timnya memilih untuk menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ atau sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Beberapa tercenung dan melihat keluar jendela. Satu-dua memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata—entah terlelap atau tidak. Hotel bintang lima tempat mereka dikarantina sama sekali tidak jauh dari Stadion Utama Gelora Bung Karno, namun birokrasi yang harus dilakukan si Opa—panggilan mereka untuk Alfred Riedl—dan melarikan diri dari pendukung jelas membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Namun toh ketiadaan pria gaek berperingai dingin itu tak membuahkan canda tawa seperti biasa.

 

Entah kemana Nasuha, Bustomi, Zulkifli, Hamka dan Maman dengan guyonan mereka yang selalu membuat timnas terlihat seperti kumpulan anak TK itu.

 

 _“Inspiring words—“_

 

Bambang menoleh, menemukan Irfan Bachdim yang tersenyum pudar padanya. Pria kelahiran Getas itu memang duduk di samping Irfan—hanya sekedar bersiaga kalau-kalau Irfan masih membutuhkannya. Di lapangan tadi, hanya pelukan Bambang yang bisa meredam tangis pemuda blesteran tersebut. Syukurlah sekarang ia sudah bisa tersenyum kembali walau kedua matanya masih terlihat sedikit sembab. Irfan segera melepaskan kedua _earphone_ putihnya dan menyodorkan layar _Iphone_ -nya pada Bambang ketika raut seniornya itu terlihat kebingungan. Setelah membaca kalimatnya sendiri yang muncul di _time line twitter_ milik Irfan, Bambang tertawa kecil.

 

 _“Nice to know that you’ve mastered Indonesian already.”_ ucap Bambang, kalem.

 

Irfan ikut tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, _“Google translate—indeed.”_

 

Jawaban tersebut berhasil membuat Bambang tertawa sedikit lebih keras dan geleng-geleng kepala, _“Sooner or later, you’ll understand Indonesian well.”_ jawab Bambang, kembali tersenyum hangat pada junior kesayangannya itu.

 

 _“Yes.”_ Irfan mengangguk kecil, kembali sibuk dengan _Iphone-_ nya dan membalas pesan-pesan via _twitter_ dalam bahasa Belanda.

 

Bambang tidak bermaksud mengintip—siapa suruh layar _Iphone_ sebesar itu—namun ia bisa mengerti kalau Irfan sedang berterima kasih pada siapapun yang disebutnya dalam situs tersebut. Ya, tentu. Empat bulan memperkuat E.H.C. Norad membuat Bambang sedikit banyak mengerti bahasa Belanda. Karena itulah sebenarnya pria berusia tiga puluh itu mempertanyakan—masa’ iya seorang Irfan Bachdim masih belum juga menguasai bahasa Indonesia? Tetapi, namanya juga Bambang—ia memilih untuk tetap berpikir positif. Toh nyatanya bahasa Indonesia memang sangat sulit dilafalkan oleh lidah bule. Tidak berguna mengotori otak dengan prasangka tak berdasar, kan?

 

Ketika akhirnya Alfred Riedl masuk ke dalam bus, Bambang memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan _blackberry-_ nya untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat pada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya di _lobby_ hotel Sultan.

 

(***)

 

“—nyonya Bambang?”

 

Tribuana Tungga Dewi menghentikan percakapannya dengan istri dari Christian Gonzales dan menengadahkan kepalanya, “Ya?” jawabnya sopan pada pemuda tegap dalam balutan seragam tersebut.

 

“Sebentar lagi rombongan tim nasional akan sampai—“ pelayan berambut cepak itu memberitahu. Tak lupa memberikan senyum yang sudah sangat terlatih.

 

“Ya, suami saya juga baru saja memberi kabar.” jawab wanita molek itu sambil membalas tersenyum, “terima kasih sudah memberi tahu.”

 

“Sama-sama.” jawab si pelayan, “saya permisi.”

 

Dewi hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali memandangi Eva dan tersenyum dengan perasaan campur aduk. Satu jam lebih mereka duduk di sana, berhadapan, berbincang dan saling menguatkan. Sesekali melirik ke arah Kiki Amalia yang terlihat tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Mereka semua galau, orang tolol juga pasti tahu. Namun wanita-wanita ini sadar—seberapa hancurnya mereka ketika menyaksikan kekalahan tim nasional, mereka harus tetap tegar untuk menghibur pria-pria mereka yang sudah berjuang sampai titik keringat penghabisan.

 

“Mereka sudah datang, Dew—“ kata Eva sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

 

“Banyak banget wartawannya, Va.” komentar Dewi sambil ikut berdiri. Mereka berdua tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali menunggu belasan pria tersebut keluar dari bus dalam pengawalan ketat. Namun akhirnya mereka melangkah untuk mendekati pintu masuk hotel dan tersenyum pada Kiki yang beraut tak kalah tegang.

 

“Mbak—“

 

Dewi merangkul wanita cantik tersebut, mengusap bahunya untuk memberikan ketenangan, “Santai—“ ucapnya dengan nada lembut, “—Indonesia nggak akan membenci mereka hanya karena kejadian malam ini.”

 

Eva menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Senyuman tulus yang diberikan oleh dua wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu membuat Kiki tersenyum kecil. Mereka bertiga kembali memandang keluar, menyaksikkan betapa tumpahnya manusia berpakaian merah di luar sana. Mereka semua menyambut gembira ketika akhirnya bus yang dinaiki pemain timnas tiba di _drop off_ hotel Sultan. Spanduk bertuliskan semangat, hingar bingar bernafaskan dukungan, dan teriakan lantang penuh kecintaan mereka kumandangkan. Lagu-lagu kebangsaan juga nyanyian ‘Garuda di Dadaku’ membahana sebagai sambutan. Untuk kedua kalinya, Dewi merasa tengkuknya merinding.

 

Masyarakat masih mencintai tim nasional—dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit banyak menghembuskan nafas lega.

 

Kedua bola mata hitamnya menyaksikkan betapa dielu-elukannya para pahlawan dengan Garuda di dada mereka. Satu per satu pria dalam balutan seragam tim nasional keluar dalam pengawalan ketat. Para pendukung memang kelewatan antusiasnya—namun itulah bukti kalau mereka sportif dan menerima mereka apapun hasil malam ini. Dewi sedikit menahan nafas ketika suaminya berjalan cepat menghindari wartawan dan penggemar. Seperti biasa—ia tahu betul watak Bambang Pamungkas yang sudah mendapat cap ‘arogan’ dari rekan pers. Bahkan suasana sedikit kacau seperti malam ini tidak berhasil mengubah ekspresi tenang dan terkesan dingin itu.

 

Berbeda betul dengan pemuda blesteran yang berjalan di belakang suaminya.

 

Irfan Bachdim masih bisa membagi senyum terbaiknya dan melambaikan tangan pada pendukungnya. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat menjabat tangan beberapa gadis dan berpose untuk media yang ingin mengambil gambarnya. Sifatnya yang ramah pada siapapun, dan dalam keadaan apapun itu sungguh bertolak belakang dengan idolanya yang sudah berlalu—namun toh, perhatian Dewi agak sulit terlepas dari sosok lugu itu. Suaminya selalu memuji Irfan untuk kemampuan sosialisasinya—betapa seorang Bambang Pamungkas tidak memiliki bakat dalam hal beramah-tamah dengan media.

 

“Sayang—“

 

Dewi sedikit tersentak ketika suara bariton itu beresonansi di telinganya, “Cin—“ dan tanpa menunggu apapun, wanita cantik itu langsung memeluk suaminya erat-erat. Tak ada aksara terucap ketika mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata.

 

“Maaf—“ gumam Bambang, “—aku gagal membawa pulang piala itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat kamu—”

 

“Jangan ngomong gitu, Cinta—” Dewi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap punggung sang pahlawan untuk memberikan ketenangan, “kamu ada di sini—anak-anak ada di sini—itu sudah menjadi hadiah terindah buatku—“

 

Bambang hanya bisa mengangguk. Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk menguntai satu-dua kalimat. Terlalu lelah untuk melimpahkan betapa berat beban yang ada di pundaknya. Tekanan dan tuntutan untuk terlihat sempurna terkadang benar-benar membuatnya muak—dan hanya di hadapan wanita inilah ia merasa bisa memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Maka izinkan sang pahlawan yang rapuh ini menyandarkan diri pada sang hawa. Tak ambil peduli pada hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya. Menulikan dan membutakan diri dari dunia yang tak lelah menyorot kegagalannya. Dewi hanya bisa bergeming dalam rengkuhan pria yang dicintainya—

 

—dan ia bersumpah, kalau ada satu detik dimana Irfan Bachdim sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang, entah bagaimana Dewi bisa tahu, menyiratkan kehancuran.

 

(***)

 

 **_Just wanna thank the fans again and my team we are the best team of the tournament!!_ **

_December 30 th 2010, 12.39 AM_

Irfan Bachdim menghempaskan _Iphone_ kesayangannya ke atas kasur setelah rampung mengetik kalimat tersebut. Pemuda itu masih tidur-tiduran dalam posisi telentang dan menerawang jauh. Ha. Padahal apa yang ia bayangkan ada sangat dekat. Kalau mau, ia bisa turun satu lantai dan mengetuk pintu kamar orang itu—namun refleksi nyata ketika kedua lengan kokoh dari orang itu merengkuh raga istri sahnya membuat Irfan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bukan gadis labil yang sedang cemburu—namun—yah, akuilah kalau perasaannya jadi tidak enak sendiri ketika menyaksikkan adegan barusan.

 

 _Bodoh—itu wajar, kan? Namanya juga suami-istri—_

 

Irfan berguling ke arah kiri dan mengambil posisi tiduran menyamping, mencoba memejamkan mata agar bisa sejenak melupakan sosok Bambang Pamungkas. Namun ternyata sosok itu memang sudah terparti di benak Irfan.

 

Sang legenda—pahlawannya. Penyerang dengan ratusan gol yang berhasil ia sarangkan sepanjang kariernya. Juga delapan puluh enam kali tampil dalam balutan seragam tim nasional Indonesia. Di mata Irfan, Bambang tetap sosok pemimpin dengan karakter kuat yang mampu bersikap tegar sekalipun belasan rekan satu timnya sudah putus asa. Pengalaman memang tak pernah berbohong. Dan lagi, Bambang memiliki paradigma yang sangat dewasa. Rekan berbagi pemikiran yang menyenangkan dan Irfan bisa seenaknya menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat berinteraksi dengan seniornya itu.

 

Menjadi sedekat ini dengan seorang Bambang Pamungkas, bagi Irfan Bachdim, adalah satu berkah yang besar. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau sadar tak sadar ia begitu menempel pada pria berwibawa itu.

 

“Hmh—“

 

Menyadari kalau ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Irfan langsung duduk dari posisi tidurannya tadi. Ia raih ponselnya untuk melihat-lihat _mention_ di _twitter-_ nya dan tersenyum sendiri karenanya. Banyak dukungan dalam berbagai bahasa—Inggris, Indonesia dan Belanda—tertuju padanya. Senyuman Irfan sedikit pudar ketika membaca berbagai kata dalam bahasa ayahnya. Ini adalah rahasianya sendiri. Rahasia yang tak pernah ia beritahukan pada orang lain. Karena ia khawatir kalau—kalau saja, Bambang pamungkas mengetahui rahasia kecilnya ini, maka kesempatan untuk berinteraksi di antara mereka tak akan lagi seintens biasa.

 

Bachdim muda itu takut pada perubahan—dan tentu saja ia berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau ia menggunakan jasa terjemahan via Google.

 

 **_RRRRR—_ **

****

Irfan menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika satu pesan masuk ke ponsel di genggamannya. Dari Bustomi. Tidak biasanya.

 

 _‘Irfan. Please down. We on lobby.’_

Miris rasanya melihat kesalahan tata bahsa di sana—oh baiklah, setidaknya rekan satu timnya itu sudah berusaha. Otomatis Irfan tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu geleng-geleng kepala dan meneruskan membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

 

 _‘Bambang celebrate his wife birthday. Lets eat the cake together :D’_

—senyum di wajah Bachdim belia itu seratus persen menghilang.

(***)

 

“Selamat ya, mbak Dewi!” Nasuha melebarkan cengirannya sambil menjabat tangan wanita itu, “semoga langgeng, semoga bahagia, dan kuenya enak.”

 

Bambang tidak banyak bereaksi melihat kelakuan rekan-rekan satu timnya itu.

 

Tidak hanya Nasuha yang sedari tadi sibuk ambil kue sana-sini, tetapi juga Bustomi dan Zulkifli yang tidak berhenti makan. Firman yang tadi terlihat terpuruk juga kini sudah bisa kembali tertawa sambil menyambar ayam goreng. Eka dan Maman ada di sofa lobi sambil menegak minuman kaleng. Hamka sibuk hendak mencuri makanan apapun yang ada di piring Nasuha—dan Nasuha sendiri sibuk menghindar. Okto dan Yongki, dua anak muda yang bersemangat masih bisa latihan _jugling_ berdua. Markus—lewat, dia masih asyik dengan istrinya. Arif, Ferry dan Tony duduk di sofa lain, sibuk merecoki Ridwan yang sibuk dengan NDS-nya. Riedl dan Pikal hanya mampir sebentar untuk memberi selamat, lalu pergi lagi—entah kenapa mereka _selalu_ terlihat sibuk.

 

Rasanya hanya Christian Gonzales yang bisa bertahan waras dalam keadaan seperti ini—mungkin karena keberadaan istri dan anaknya.

 

“Weleh, mbak Dewi itu beruntung bener ya—“ Bustomi mengusap-usap dagu sambil memperhatikan Bambang yang sedang merangkul sang istri dan mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera _blackberry­_ -nya, “—punya suami romantis begitu.”

 

Zulkifli mengangguk-angguk, “Kamu baca _blog-_ nya Bambang, nggak?” tanyanya sambil melahap kentang goreng sekali tiga, “ampun, _so sweet-_ nya nggak nahan. Manggilnya cin-say-cin-say gitu.” dengan semangat Zulkifli memberi tahu.

 

“Nggak cuma tulisan doang, kali—“ Zulkifli dan Bustomi mengusap dada ketika wajah Firman muncul di antara mereka, “kalo liat foto-foto mereka, pasti kalian makin iri.”

 

Zulkifli merengut, “Enak jadi pemain tajir. Bisa bawa anak-istri ke hotel bintang lima. Bisa ngerayain ultah kayak gini—dan bisa-bisanya Bambang bilang kalo ini perayaan kecil-kecilan.” omelnya sambil melirik ke arah tumpukan makanan di meja.

 

“Iri—“ Bustomi mesem-mesem, “padalah muka istri kamu pernah nongol di TV One.” ujar pemain Arema tersebut sambil menyenggol lengan Zulkifli dengan sikunya.

 

“Eh, kalian.” Arif kali ini. Menghampiri ketiga rekan setimnya dengan NDS di tangan (terdengar teriakan Ridwan dari kejauhan karena NDS-nya disambar Arif) dan bertanya, “liat si bocah? Kok daritadi aku nggak papasan, ya?”

 

Firman mengerenyitkan dahi, “Bocah? Irfan?” ia ikut celingukan setelah anggukan mantap diberikan oleh Arif, “benar juga. Dia nggak ada. Eh, katanya kamu mau kirimin dia SMS, jadi nggak? Jangan bilang kamu undang via _twitter_?”

 

Bustomi yang pundaknya disodok oleh Firman ikut pasang mimik blo’on, “Sudah kukirim SMS. Zulkifli juga sudah coba telepon, tapi sama dia nggak diangkat.” jawabnya sambil angkat bahu diikuti dengan anggukan mantap dari rekan se-Arema-nya. Membuat tim sukses berpandangan heran. Padahal sengaja mereka beramai-ramai mengajak Irfan via telepon karena pemuda itu terlihat paling depresi. Ternyata sampai selarut ini masih tidak tampak juga batang hidung mancungnya itu.

 

“Mungkin dia sudah tidur—“ Ridwan datang dengan muka cemberut. Melotot pada Arif dan merebut kembali NDS-nya, “—bocah gitu biasanya tidur cepet.”

 

“Barusan _twitter_ si bocah _update,_ lho.” Markus lewat—benar-benar lewat saja dengan dua piring cemilan dan kembali ke tempat istrinya duduk. Membuat nyengir pemain-pemain lain karena iklan pendek barusan.

 

“Hmm—“ dan tentu saja ketidakhadiran Irfan membuat beberapa pemain mengusap dagu. Sama-sama berbagi bingung walaupun tetap sempat makan-makan juga. Sampai akhirnya aksi _brainstorming_ bersama mereka diinterupsi oleh kemunculan sosok lain dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar berwibawa.

 

“Ada apa, nih?” Bambang Pamungkas bertanya dengan nada bingung, “kayaknya ada yang penting?” ia sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang istri yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

 

Bustomi dan yang lain berpandangan sebentar, dan akhirnya si nomor sembilan belas yang angkat bicara, “Itu—si bocah.” kata-kata itu sukses membuat Bambang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “—nggak keliatan.”

 

“Irfan, ya?” Dewi mengerenyitkan dahi. Sempat ia tolah-toleh dan mengangguk pada Bambang setelah yakin kalau bocah itu memang tak ada di sana, “kamu nggak ngajak dia turun, Cin?” tanya sang istri dengan nada lembut namun sedikit menuduh.

 

“Lho—“ Bambang mendelik pada Bustomi, “—bukannya kamu yang ngajak?”

 

Zulkifli angkat tangan, “Jangan salahkan Bustomi!” ujarnya dengan nada sok dramatisir, “eh—soalnya dia sudah kirim SMS tapi nggak diwaro. Kita-kita juga sudah usaha telepon dia, tapi nggak diangkat. Kata si Markus sih _twitter-_ nya aktif, tapi mungkin dia ketiduran?” ucapnya panjang lebar, “abis nangis pasti capek—“

 

Bambang tidak lekas menjawab. Ia tahu betul soal itu—bagaimana tidak, di dadanya inilah Irfan menumpahkan air matanya. Satu-satunya tubuh yang ia rengkuh saking ia terlihat rapuh. Bambang menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, “Ya sudah, ya sudah—“ ucapnya setelah berpikir beberapa detik, “—aku ke kamarnya deh. Memastikan.” Bambang melangkah menjauhi rombongan kecil itu, namun berhenti ketika Dewi menahan lengannya.

 

“Eh, Cin, bentar—“ tahan Dewi sambil mengisyaratkan kalau suaminya harus diam di sana. Bambang menautkan kedua alis, sekalipun keheranannya terjawab ketika sang istri kembali dengan piring kertas dengan sepotong _black forest_ di atasnya, “—nih, kasih ke Irfan. Kalau-kalau dia sudah tidur. Salam juga buat dia.”

 

Karena inilah, Bambang selalu mencintai istri satu-satunya ini. Segera ia merangkul bahu Dewi dan meninggalkan satu kecupan di dahi wanita itu sebelum benar-benar beranjak, “Nanti kusampaikan salamku—eh iya, Sayang—“ Bambang merogoh saku celananya, memberikan _blackberry-_ nya pada sang hawa, “tolong kirim foto ini, nih. Pesannya sudah aku ketik. Tinggal kamu _send_.” ucapnya sambil menunjuk layar ponselnya.

 

“Oke~” jawab Dewi sambil tersenyum hangat ketika mengetahui foto apa itu, “ya sudah, cepat kembali ya, Cin.”

 

Bambang mengangguk dan membalas senyuman itu dengan lambaian tangan kecil. Membuat seluruh pemain timnas yang menyaksikan mengusap dada—dengki karena hanya bisa memendam rindu pada istri di rumah.

 

(***)

 

 **_Selamat ulang tahun istriku tercinta @[dewi_tribune](http://twitter.com/dewi_tribune).._ **

_December 30 th 2010, 01.20 AM_

Ketika kalimat tersebut mampir ke _time line_ -nya, Irfan Haarys Bachdim hanya bisa tertegun dengan _Iphone_ di tangan. Ia tidak memerlukan kamus hanya untuk mengartikan deretan huruf itu menjadi bahasa yang dimengertinya. _Happy birthday my beloved wife_ atau sejenisnya—dan Irfan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika melihat alamat lain yang tak ingin dibukanya. Tidak ingin? Toh nyatanya jemari laknat itu mengarah pada _link_ bertuliskan huruf biru yang tertera. Sama sekali tak ada getar atau gugup ketika Irfan menekan layar _touchscreen_ tersebut. Detik demi detik berlalu seiring dengan satu gambar yang beresolusi cukup besar terpampang di layar ponselnya.

 

Ada Bambang Pamungkas di sana, tersenyum kalem seperti biasa sambil merangkul bahu Tribuana Tungga Dewi yang sedang memegangi piring besar berisi _black forest_ dengan lilin merah di atasnya.

 

 _“Ha, yes—sure. Her birthday—“_

 

Suara itu terdengar sangat gamang. Irfan tertawa tanpa nada ketika memperhatikan kebahagiaan terpancar dari pasangan tersebut. Tawa yang semakin lama semakin menyiratkan keperihan yang hanya bisa ia mengerti sendiri. Kekeh hambar yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi rintihan pahit. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa—kalau idolanya sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Kalau seorang Bambang Pamungkas, pahlawannya di lapangan hijau adalah manusia biasa dengan seorang istri berparas molek. Wanita yang selalu tampak lembut dan elegan, seorang yang selalu Bambang banggakan, ibu yang tak pernah absen bermain dengan anak-anaknya—

 

 _“Her birthday—his wife—“ helaan nafas, “—birthday—“_

 

Iya—lalu? Bukankah ini hal yang sangat wajar? Seorang suami yang ingin merayakan ulang tahun istrinya dan mengambil foto bersama? Lalu kenapa ia yang merasa sesak?

 

 _And what the hell am I laughing at?_

 

Mungkin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu galau dan berakhir dengan ketidakhadirannya di _lobby_. Entah setan mana yang iseng menghampirinya malam ini. Setan yang merasuki dan menyuruhnya mengangkat telepon hotel untuk menyuruh salah satu pelayannya membawakan satu botol Chivas Regal yang kini sudah setengah kosong. Bachdim muda itu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Tangannya yang bebas terulur dan menyambar kembali gelas kecil yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna coklat bening tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya butuh satu tegukan untuk mengosongkannya dan—

 

 _“—his wife—“_

 

 **_PRAANGGGG—!!!_ **

 

Suara kaca pecah pun terdengar ketika sloki malang tersebut melayang keras dari tangan seorang Irfan Haarys Bachdim, menghancurkan pantulan dirinya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan—sekalian dengan cermin besar di hadapannya.

 

(***)

 

Bambang Pamungkas memperhatikan kedua tangannya dan tertegun.

 

Satu piring kertas dengan _black forest_ di tangan kanan dan satu mangkuk kecil berisi dua _scoop_ Haagen Daaz rasa _cookies and cream_ di tangan kiri. Usulkan padanya—bagaimana cara dia harus mengetuk pintu? Selaku pemain bola nasional, Bambang bisa saja menendang pintu seperti dia menyarangkan dua penalti saat melawan Thailand. Atau bisa juga mengetuknya dengan menggunakan kening—siapa tak tahu kalau Bambang dikenal sebagai jagonya sundulan atas? Tetapi—oke, opsi itu tidak baik dilangsungkan karena ia bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena diduga stres pasca pertandingan.

 

“Fan—“ akhirnya Bambang memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara paling tradisional yaitu, memanggil, “Fan— _you’re in there?_ ”

 

Untuk beberapa detik, tak ada reaksi dari dalam sana. Bambang tercenung— _apa dia benar-benar sudah tidur, ya?_ —dan menjejalkan mangkuk es krim dengan potongan kue di satu piring. Dengan sebelah tangan yang kini bebas, Bambang mengetuk pintu kamar juniornya itu, “Fan? Irfan?” nada suaranya sedikit meninggi, “Fan— _I bring your favorite. Cookies and cream, Haagen Daaz—“_

 

Biasanya, pintu kamar itu akan segera terbuka begitu Bambang menyebutkan ‘kata kunci’ tersebut. Kembali sang kapten tertegun karena tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu tersebut akan menampakkan sosok Irfan. Beberapa detik berselang, Bambang menyerah, _“I’m leaving,_ Fan—“ dan merasa tolol sekali berkata demikian. Pria berkumis tipis itu berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi kamar Irfan, namun dengan segera berbalik karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Bambang mengerenyitkan dahi ketika menemukan sosok Irfan yang berdiri di sana, dan buru-buru menghampiri pemuda blesteran tersebut.

 

“Irfan— _are you okay?”_ tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

 

 _“What do you mean ‘are you okay’—“_ Irfan menjawab dengan suara sedikit tercekat, _“—sorry, I was—“_ pemuda itu menghindari kontak mata dengan menunduk, _“—sleeping.”_

 

Bambang tidak langsung membalas. Ia lebih suka memperhatikan kondisi fisik Irfan yang sedikit bau alkohol tersebut—demi Tuhan, memangnya aksi tangis-tangisan dan peluk-pelukan di lapangan tadi masih kurang untuk bisa menghiburnya? Irfan menyandarkan sebelah bahunya ke kusen pintu dan memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Rambut ikalnya kusut masai dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya tak kalah kusut. Namun tentu saja yang membuat Bambang khawatir adalah kedua kelereng madu itu—itu bukan bekas orang baru bangun tidur. Sembab macam itu adalah milik seseorang yang habis—

 

 _“Were you crying—”_ tanya Bambang dengan nada datar, _“—again?”_

 

Irfan tertawa mengejek, _“I told you I were sleeping—“_ gumamnya dengan intonasi dan pelafalan sedikit tak jelas, _“if you have—nothing to do with me—will you let me sleep again? It’s—“_ Irfan melihat ke arah arloji di tangan kirinya, _“—one thirty.”_

 

 _“I want to give you this.”_ Bambang menghela nafas, memutuskan tidak mendebat. Disodorkannya piring berisikan sepotong _black forest_ dan es krim kesukaan Irfan pada pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu, _“my wife send you her regards.”_

 

 _“Ah yes—of course.”_ Irfan menjawab lirih, _“her birthday—sorry for not coming—“_

 

“Irfan _, really—are you okay?”_ tanya Bambang dengan nada khawatir karena suara Irfan yang serak dan tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng itu, _“here, I’ll help you—Irfan!”_ cepat Bambang meletakkan piring ke lantai dan menahan tubuh Irfan yang nyaris merosot. Sebelah tangan Irfan ia lingkarkan ke tengkuknya sendiri dan dengan perlahan Bambang menuntun pemuda tersebut ke dalam kamar. Raut yang biasa tenang itu kini terlihat khawatir—terlebih dalam jarak sedekat ini, bau alkohol terasa sangat menyengat.

 

“Bambang—“ desis Irfan, _“—the cake—from your wife—“_

 

Sang kapten geram sendiri, _“Forget the cake.”_ desisnya dengan nada mengancam, _“your condition now is much more important.”_ Bambang berkata sambil mrebahkan tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu ke tempat tidur. Irfan langsung mengambil posisi telentang dan menutupi kedua mata dengan lengannya sendiri. Sang kapten melirik ke arah meja—menemukan sebotol Chivas Regal setengah berisi di samping _macbook_ putih kesayangan juniornya tersebut. Baiklah—ini hotel bintang lima dan benda sedemikian sangat mudah didapatkan karena mereka sudah lepas dari kewajiban bertanding.

 

Namun yang membuat Bambang terkejut adalah pecahan kaca yang berserakan tak jauh dari kakinya—dan apa merah-merah di lantai itu adalah tetesan darah?

 

“Hey—“ Irfan bergumam, masih menutupi kedua matanya, “—close the door, will you?”

 

(***)

 

Dewi masih duduk di sofa _single_ berwarna marun sambil sesekali melongokkan kepala ke arah tangga. Diliriknya kembali jam besar yang diletakkan manis di samping meja resepsionis dengan tatapan cemas. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau suaminya akan segera kembali. Beberapa rekan bermain suaminya di lapangan hijau memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Eva dan Kiki beberapa kali menyarankan Dewi untuk beranjak ke kamarnya, namun wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia sudah berjanji—suaminya sudah berjanji akan segera kembali.

 

Lagipula—ia takut. Ada rasa dingin yang ganjil dari tatapan terakhir yang diberikan Irfan Bachdim padanya. Sorot yang tak lazim dan—asing.

 

“Mbak—“

 

Dewi menoleh dan tersenyum menemukan beberapa pria yang dikenalnya itu, “Maman—Yongki.” jawabnya sesopan biasa, “—belum tidur?”

 

“Mestinya kita yang tanya, Mbak.” ujar Yongki sambil garuk-garuk kepala, “Mbak kok masih disini? Udah mau jam dua, loh.” pemain muda berbakat itu menunjuk jam dengan ekspresi sok serius, “nanti masuk angin—“

 

“Saya nggak apa-apa kok—“ Dewi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum santun, “kalian duluan saja. Pasti kalian kecapekan habis tading tadi.”

 

“Mbak yakin nggak apa-apa sendiri?” Maman kali ini.

 

Lagi, Dewi hanya menggeleng, “Nggak apa-apa. Saya besok bisa tidur sepuasnya, kok. Kalian itu yang masih ada jadwal buat besok.” wanita itu memberikan isyarat agar dua pria barusan mendahuluinya ke kamar masing-masing, “—duluanlah.”

 

“Ya sudah—“ Maman dan Yongki berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kamar, “—duluan, Mbak.”

 

Dewi melambaikan tangannya ringan pada Yongki dan Maman sebelum kembali meleburkan diri dalam lamunan. Rautnya kembali sedikit muram ketika menyadari kesendiriannya. Bukan apa-apa—ia sudah cukup lama menunggu momen ini. Hari ketika suaminya kembali setelah beberapa bulan mereka tidak diperkenankan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlebih, ini adalah hari lahirnya. Istri mana—tidak, wanita mana yang tidak ingin menghabiskan satu malam bersama orang yang mereka cintai di momen spesial seperti ini? Mungkin karena harapan itulah, Dewi tetap bertahan di sana, walau dinginnya malam berhasil membuatnya mengusap lengan beberapa kali.

 

Kemana jaket timnas berwarna merah itu ketika ia membutuhkannya—dan kemana pemiliknya ketika ia merindukannya?

 

“Mama—“

 

Dewi tersentak. Segera ia palingkan kepalanya ke arah sosoh anak perempuan berumur sembilan tahun yang barusan memanggilnya, “Salsa? Kenapa kamu belum tidur, sayang?“ tanya sang bunda dengan nada cemas.

 

“Habis—Mama nggak balik-balik juga.” Salsa Alicia sedikit cemberut. Dari rautnya, jelas anak kecil itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan memaksakan diri untuk mencari sang ibu sendirian, “Mama ngapain di sini? Papa mana?”

 

Dewi berlutut di depan Salsa dan mengusap rambut panjang itu, “Mama lagi nunggu papa, Salsa. Bentar lagi juga Papa balik, kok—“

 

“Nunggunya di kamar aja Ma—“ potong Salsa sambil menggembungkan pipinya, “—Jane gelundungan terus. Barusan Syaura juga kebangun. Nangisnya berisik—“

 

Mendengar ocehan lugu dari putrinya, mau tak mau senyuman terukir juga di wajah wanita itu, “Ya sudah, ayo ke kamar—“ ucap Dewi sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah mereka inapi beberapa malam. Sedikit tergesa karena tahu anak bungsunya yang baru berusia satu setengah tahun terbangun dan menangis. Seingat Dewi, ketika ia meninggalkan ketiga putrinya, semuanya sudah terlelap. Mungkin—mereka terbangun karena menyadari ibunya tak ada.

 

Dewi menghela nafas berat.

 

 _Suamiku—kenapa kamu belum kembali?_

 

(***)

 

 _“Ouch—“_ Irfan meringis kesakitan, _“—can’t you do that more—gently?”_

 

Bambang mendelik ke arah pemuda yang masih terkapar dalam posisi menghadap atas itu dengan tatapan tak sabar. Memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan ocehan pemuda setengah mabuk itu, Bambang kembali membebat punggung tangan kanan Irfan dengan tidak lembut sama sekali. Bukan berarti ia kehabisan belas kasihan—namun kelabilan junior yang satu ini sudah mendorong Bambang sampai ke ambang batas kesabarannya. Irfan sama sekali tidak membantu dengan keadaannya sekarang—sudah mabuk, tangannya tergores kaca, pula. Untung bukan luka yang membutuhkan jasa tukang jahit, tapi tetap saja membuat Bambang terkejut karenanya.

 

Ingatkan dia kalau-kalau waktu pelatihan U-16 dahulu pernah ada pelatihan membebat luka dengan baik dan benar.

 

 _“How could you end up like this—“_ Bambang menepuk pelan punggung tangan juniornya itu dan terlihat puas dengan lilitan perban yang sangat jauh dari kata ‘rapi’ itu, _“—you weren’t hurting yourself, were you?”_

 

Tak ada jawaban.

 

Bambang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia masih duduk di atas ranjang Irfan—tepat di sebelah kanan pemuda blesteran itu. Sejenak ia memperhatikan keadaan kamar ini. Soal bau alkohol tak usah dibahas. Bambang sudah menyingkirkan serpihan kaca sebelum kaki Irfan menjadi sasaran balutan perbannya yang kedua. Ia sempat membuang sisa Chivas Regal bersama dengan botolnya dan meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Sepotong kue coklat dan es krim lebih tepat untuk disandingkan dengan _macbook_ daripada botol minuman keras, bukan? Terakhir, Bambang sudah memanggil seorang _bell boy_ untuk membawakannya kotak P3K.

 

Sebenarnya, ia sudah bisa pergi dari kamar ini—namun entah kenapa kondisi psikologis Irfan yang kacau ini benar-benar membuat Bambang lupa akan janji pada istrinya.

 

 _“I have talked to my father—“_ Bambang sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ketika Irfan mulai berbicara, _“—I decided to come home.”_

 

Raut tenang itu berubah menjadi terkejut, _“Wh—“_

 

 _“To Netherlands—“_ _potong Irfan dengan suara mengapung tak berarah._

 _“I know about Netherlands,_ _Fan,_ _but—“_ _perhatian Bambang sepenuhnya tertuju pada Irfan kini,_ _“—why?”_ __

_Ada suara tawa mencemooh lolos dari bibir pemuda itu,_ _“After we’re defeated—I don’t think I can stand this—“_ _Irfan merasa suaranya makin parau, namun ia memilih tak peduli,_ _“—beside that—the club I am in—“_ _kepala itu menggeleng pelan,_ _“—screw the Sea Games—screw the olimpiad—I just wanna go home—“_ __

_“Irfan—_ _look at me!”_ _Bambang merasa nada suaranya sedikit meninggi ketika mengatakannya. Spontan ia menyentak lengan yang menutupi sepasang manik madu tersebut—Bambang butuh kejujuran dan hanya bola mata yang bisa menjawabnya. Dan sungguh, ia bersyukur karena tidak menemukan air lagi dari kelereng kristal tersebut,_ _“—you’ll fight for_ _Garuda, Irfan!_ _You’ve promised me that!”_ __

_“I followed my emotion—when I said that—“_

 _“And now, you too follow your emotion!”_ _balas Bambang dengan nada tak sabar,_ _“really—you can tell me your problems, bro—you don’t have to—“_

 _“Bro—“_ _potong si setengah Belanda sambil tersenyum pahit, lagi,_ _“ha—yea. Brother. Whatever but—can you let go off my hand? You hurt me—“_

 _Sadar kalau ia sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangan itu terlalu keras, Bambang segera melepaskannya,_ _“Sorry—“_ _ucapnya sedikit menyesal. Beberapa detik ia hening untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tarik napas, buang napas—ia harus terlihat bisa diandalkan. Bambang tahu kalau emosinya harus tetap terjaga dan tanpa boleh terpancing. Yang Irfan butuhkan adalah kepercayaan sehingga ia mau membuka diri—dan kekerasan sama sekali tak akan membantu. Akhirnya Bambang mengembalikan raut tenang dan kalemnya, berusaha keras untuk mengetahui masalah Irfan malam ini juga._

 _“Are you going to spend your night just to watch me like this, Captain?“_ _sungguh, efek setengah botol Chivas ternyata bukan main-main. Irfan merasa ia gagal mengontrol kalimatnya sendiri,_ _“—your wife must be waiting for you—“_ __

_“Perhaps I’ll find a corpse tomorrow morning if I leave you now—“_ _Bambang mencoba berkelakar, sekalipun hal itu tak membuahkan tawa di antara mereka,_ _“—it’s obvious to know that you’re dissapointed by tonight’s result,_ _Fan—“ pria itu pun memulai motivasi singkatnya,_ _“—but well, alcohol is a foul with no excuse—“_

 _“You know nothing—“_

 _“It’s because you’re not sharing any—“_

 _Hening lagi. Kali ini cukup lama sampai-sampai Irfan merasa kalau Bambang bisa mendengar detak-detak halus dari jantungnya atau deru nafas dari hidungnya. Berbagai pikiran negatif berkecamuk dalam benaknya dan Irfan sudah terlalu lelah untuk bisa berprasangka. Munafik kalau ia bilang ia terganggu akan kehadiran seniornya ini—tetapi di satu sisi ia tahu kalau kesendirian adalah sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Namun ketika bayangan wanita dan anak-anak perempuan itu mengapung dalam samudra pikirannya, Irfan selalu ditampar oleh paradoks yang sama. Kenyataan kalau orang yang nyaris membuat kepalanya pecah dan dadanya meledak itu—_

 _“I don’t care whether you listen or not—“_ _Irfan masih bergeming ketika Bambang memulai kembali pembicaraan yang menyesakkan ini,_ _“—but you’re one of the best that we have. As a captain—no, as an Indonesian football player—I say that—“_ _Bambang mangangkat bahu_ _, “—we need you. You’re our ace. The national team needs your talent.”_ _helaan nafas berat terdengar,_ _“we well suffering for a great loss if you come home. The team—and Persema, the medias, also—fangirls—“_ __

_“How about you?“_

 _Ceramah singkat dari Bambang Pamungkas pun terhenti ketika Irfan sudah mengambil posisi duduk. Kini mereka bersisian, namun wajah-wajah mereka berhadapan. Dalam keadaan begini dan remang kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu duduk, Bambang terkejut menangkap ekspresi ganjil di wajah juniornya itu,_ _“I what—“_ __

_“You can’t answer?“_

 _Sungguh, Bambang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, “Irfan—“ dan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya ketika kerah_ _polo shirt_ _hitamnya ditarik begitu saja oleh Irfan sampai jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal tiga inci—dan Bambang bersumpah kalau ia bisa tertular mabuk hanya karena mencium wangi alkohol dari bibir Irfan,_ _“stop jo—“_ __

_“I’ve said that—screw the team, screw the sea games—screw everything!”_ _bentaknya sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh seniornya itu,_ _“—you want to know my reason? Okay—I’m speaking! I quit this team because of your fucking existence in it!”_ __

_“Wh—“_

 _Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Bambang untuk membalas perkataannya, Irfan sudah meniadakan jarak di antara bibir mereka._

 _Tidak melumat, tidak menekan, hanya sebuah sentuhan dengan sedikit gesekan yang entah sejak kapan mulai dirindukannya. Sensasi menggelitik yang membuat gairah tak lazimnya membuncah tanpa pernah tersurat. Siapa sangka kalau rasa ini gagal ia tampung sendiri. Cinta—atau bukan—sesuatu yang membuat Irfan merasa jasadnya terlalu renik untuk bisa ditanggung tanpa berbagi. Ini gila—ia tahu. Salahkan saja efek alkohol kalau memang ia ingin melarikan diri dari perasaannya sendiri. Tak ada air mata ataupun kata-kata ketika sekon demi sekon berguliran. Masih dengan bibir Bambang berada dalam kuasanya, Irfan membisikkan empat kata tanpa menjauhkan diri dari wajah sang kapten._

 _“Ik hou van jou—“_

 _Bambang Pamungkas mengerti bahasa Belanda—namun yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kenapa ia tidak menghindar dari ciuman itu._

 _(***)_

 _“—dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.”_

 _Tribuana Tungga Dewi menutup buku berukuran A3 tersebut sambil tersenyum puas pada ketiga putrinya yang sudah kembali terlelap. Perlahan ia letakkan bundelan bergambar tersebut ke meja samping lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berusaha membuat sesedikit mungkin suara, Dewi menghidupkan lampu duduk dan mematikan lampu neon. Segera ia menyelimuti kedua putri pertamanya dan meninggalkan kecupan di dahi-dahi mereka. Barulah terakhir ia menggendong putri bungsunya dan menidurkan tubuh mungil itu di sampingnya. Toh kalaupun suaminya tak kembali, ia masih memiliki kamarnya sendiri—_

 _**Cklek—** _

__

_Suara pintu terbuka jelas membuat Dewi tersentak. Ia langsung terduduk begitu saja dari posisi tidurannya dan hal itu membuat bocah dua tahun di pelukannya ikut kaget._

 _“Astaga—“ sedikit panik, Dewi langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut dan memeluknya. Wanita yang sudah mengenakan piyama itu langsung berjalan menjauhi kedua putri tertuanya karena Syaura mulai menangis. Ia nyaris berteriak ketika hampir saja bertabrakan dengan sosok yang barusan muncul dalam kegelapan, “Cin—kamu bikin aku kaget aja—“ ucapnya sambil meredam tangisan Syaura._

 _Sungguh, Bambang tidak sedang dalam keadaan siap untuk disambut dengan cara seperti ini, “Eh—maaf, sayang—“ dan segera ia mengikuti sang istri untuk keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka, “—kok kamu belum tidur?”_

 _“Gimana mau tidur kalau Syaura masih nangis gini, Cin?” Dewi membalas dengan raut cemas, “aku kira kamu nggak akan ke kamar. Aku kaget—“_

 _“Sori. Tadinya aku mau bilang bakal kembali telat—tapi BB aku kamu yang pegang.” jawab Bambang sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tenang seperti biasa. Ya—seperti biasa, sekalipun sepertinya ia gagal. Bola matanya tak sanggup memandang lurus dengan pancaran kehangatan. Ekspresinya yang biasa kalem itu kini berubah menjadi kegugupan yang lagi-lagi gagal ia sembunyikan, “—um, kamu mau tidur? Kamu keliatan capek, Say—kamu tidur duluan aja, gimana?” kedua tangan Bambang terulur untuk menggantikan Dewi menggendong buah hati mereka, “biar aku yang gendong Sya—“_

 _“Cin—“_

 _Nada curiga itu membuat gerakan serba sibuk Bambang berhenti. Senyap mengisi pembicaraan mereka ketika dua pasang mata itu bertautan erat._

 _“Ya?”_

 _“Kamu—“ Dewi mengerenyitkan dahi, “—kenapa?”_

 _Bambang memaksakan diri tertawa kecil, “Memangnya aku kelihatannya kenapa?”_

 _“Cinta, aku bisa ngeliat kalo ada sesuatu yang bisa ngeganggu pikiran kamu. Berapa kali aku harus bilang?” nada khawatir masih mendominasi suara Dewi. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung anaknya yang masih menangis, “kamu bisa cerita sama aku, Cin—“_

 _“Aku nggak punya masalah, Sayang—“_

 _“Aku nggak bilang kalau kamu yang punya masalah, Cin—“ Dewi memotong cepat._

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya sepasang suami istri itu larut dalam keheningan. Saking lamanya mereka berbincang, Syaura dalam pelukan Dewi pun menghentikan tangis dan kembali terlelap. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan merapikan rambut putri bungsunya lembut—dan hal itu membuat bibir Bambang terkatup rapat. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya? Tidak. Tidak sekarang—atau bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah Bambang mengatakan persoalannya yang satu ini pada istrinya. Lagipula, tak mungkin Dewi bisa mengendus siapa orang yang sedang dipikirkannya—_

 _“Apa ini masalah Irfan, Cin?”_

 _—lupakan kalau Bambang pernah memikirkan hal tersebut._

 _“Sayang—“ perlahan, Bambang menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada lipatan lengan Syaura dan memindahkan posisi putri kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya sendiri, “—kalau waktunya memungkinkan, aku pasti cerita. Sekarang sudah malam. Kita sama-sama butuh istirahat.” ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap rambut sang istri dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, “kamu masuk duluan, gih. Aku disini sama Syaura sebentar.”_

 _Dewi tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, “Nanti kamu nyusul ya, Cinta?” tanya sang hawa sambil membelai pipi suaminya, “kamu juga butuh tidur. Besok ‘kan ada jamuan makan siang di Sency—“_

 _“Iya, Sayang—“ Bambang menggenggam tangan lembut itu dan meninggalkan kecupan kecil di bagian punggungnya. Berharap hal tersebut bisa membuat istrinya itu berhenti mempertanyakan. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan—tidak, Irfan lakukan—oh, apapun—entah kenapa rasanya Bambang tak sanggup melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Sebagai gantinya, Bambang membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum, “masuk?”_

 _Wanita itu menghela nafas dan menurut._

 _(***)_

 _Pukul tiga dini hari, dan Irfan masih duduk di lantai—menyandarkan punggung di pintu kamar dengan kedua tangan merenggut rambut ikalnya sendiri._

 _Tidak ada detil lain yang terjadi setelah bibir mereka bersentuhan begitu saja. Irfan sendiri yang menciptakan jarak dan memalingkan wajah. Ia lalu erdiri lunglai dan memunggungi Bambang untuk membisikkan kata-kata berupa pengusiran. Entah ekspresi macam apa yang seniornya berikan, Irfan tidak tahu. Ia juga tak tahu berapa lama detik berselang sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka tertangkap oleh telinganya. Irfan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menolehkan wajahnya apapun yang terjadi, namun ketika itu—ketika Bambang membisikkan satu kalimat pendek, Irfan tersentak dan berpaling. Satu kalimat dalam bahasa sang Bunda yang akan terus bergaung dalam sel kelabunya._

 _Het spijt me._

 _I am sorry._

 _“Shit—“_

 

Irfan Haarys Bachdim beringsut dari posisinya dan meraih ponsel kesayangannya untuk menghubungi satu nomor yang ada dalam daftar kontaknya. Satu nomor Jerman—tanpa ia peduli apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan ataupun jam berapa di sana sekarang—

 

 _/“I’m still doing my photoshot, and I hope it’s urgent, Haarys—“/_

 _“We lost, Jen.”_

 _Suara sopran itu langsung terdiam ketika mendengarnya._

 _/”Ups. Sorry—“/_ _jeda beberapa detik_ _/”I’m sorry for you, Haarys, really—”/_

 _“Well it’s not the point I called you, in fact—“_ _Irfan menundukkan kepalanya,_ _“—Jen, I don’t know what to do, I—“_

 _/”Is it about you lovely legendaric hero—ouch, stop that! You’re hurting me—sorry, my hair stylist—“/_ _Irfan dapat mendengar suara ricuh yang melatarbelakangi suara gadis itu sedikit mereda. Mungkin di Berlin sana, ia sedang melangkah menjauhi hiruk pikuk pemotretan, kalau Irfan tebak dari suara samar ketukan hak sepatu_ _/”okay, I’m by myself now, Haarys, feel free if you want to share me your problems—“/_ __

_“Thanks, Jen—listen, I—“_

 _Dan Irfan pun merasa tak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri saat menceritakan rentetan kejadian yang barusan saja berlalu di antara dirinya dan sang kapten._

 _Orang di seberang telepon adalah Jennifer Jasmine Kurniawan. Gadis berumur satu tahun di atas Irfan yang juga kakak dari sahabat baiknya, Kim Jeffrey Kurniawan. Mereka bertemu sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu, ketika Kim dan Irfan sama-sama berbincang dengan pelatih Persema dan berteman akrab sampai sekarang. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai berjalan bertiga, tertawa bertiga, saling menceritakan masalah sampai akhirnya terasa saling tak bisa memisahkan diri. Mungkin—tidak, hanya Jennifer. Satu-satunya wanita yang Irfan izinkan untuk memasuki dunia pribadinya yang paling kelam sekalipun. Hanya dia, yang mengetahui masalah—kemana hatinya berlabuh._

 _/”Ha. I see.”/_ _Irfan masih merenggut rambutnya sendiri ketika dengan sisa nafasnya ia berhasil menceritakan semuanya_ _/”I got three pathetic news tonight. First, your team was defeated. Second, you kissed him, and last—I don’t believe you did that—you’re drunk! And you told your feeling in such condition. Perfect.”/_ __

_“Hmph—“_ _Irfan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawa pasrah._

 _/”English?”/_

 _“Dutch.”_

 _/”I see. He knows Dutch.”/_ _tawa iba_ _/”I won’t say that I support this kind of relationship, Haarys—it can destroy your careeer and—“/_

 _“I think we’ve finished about that?”_

 _/”Get real, Haarys. Admit it that you fall for the wrong person—“/_ suara menghela nafas _/”and the wrong condition too—he’s already married. I’m sure that he’s not a gay.”/_

 _“You make me feel worse—“_

 _/”Well that’s the fact.”/_

Ada hening menyiksa yang membuat karamel itu kembali terpejam dan mencair tanpa suara. Air hangat itu memang terlihat sama sekali tidak berbahaya—namun siapa sangka kalau tetesan yang mengalir di kedua pipinya itu bagaikan lucifer yang menyamar. Sesak—ketika cairan yang barusan ia kira adalah pertanda kekuatan, kini bisa membuatnya merasa sangat lemah dan menyedihkan. Katakanlah semua ini hiperbola—namun ada kalanya pemuda itu merasa kulit pipinya dikoyak oleh titik-titik tak berdosa yang turun tanpa beban. Malam ini ia sangat membenci hukum gravitasi—

 _/”Don’t cry, Haarys—“/_ suara itu sedikit tercekat.

 _“Jen—“_ desis Irfan dengan nada hancur, _“—I don’t know what I did—“_ __

 _/”Haarys, I pretended to be your girlfriend, I created a silly twitter account—I even used your last name, I picked up your call—it’s not because of—“/_ Irfan tahu lawan bicaranya sedang mencoba tegar _/”I wanted you to be happy, Haarys, I always do. You know you can share me—everything. But please, hearing you cry is hurting me more—“/_ __

 _“I love him, Jen—I fucking love him—“_ _parau,_ _“damn it—“_

 _/”I know—“/_ helaan nafas lagi _/”it’s obviously seen. I know that someday you will not able to resist it anymore—“/_ kembali ada hening _/”listen, the only thing you need is—take a rest.”/_ __

Irfan mengerenyitkan dahinya _,_ _“Beg pardon?”_ __

 _/”Take a rest, Haarys, go to sleep. You can’t solve anything now, you know that.”/_ ada suara pria memanggil nama Jennifer dari kejauhan _/”oh, crap—Haarys, can we talk later? I have to finish my job now—“/_ __

 _“Oh. Sure.”_

 _/”Don’t do something stupid, okay? Just—go to sleep. You can talk to him tomorrow. Solve everything. You have to finish all those missunderstanding—or your feeling. I mean—uh, you both guys, you know how to clear that, right?”/_ Irfan sedikit mencelos ketika Jennifer meneriaki seseorang entah siapa dengan bahasa Jerman _/”if you really love him—and that’s your way of life—it will goes that way.”/_ __

 _“Jen—“_ Irfan tertawa kecil _,_ _“thanks. I mean it—and sorry for disturbing you.”_ __

 _/”Oh well, what can you do by yourself, kiddo—“/_ tawa renyah khas gadis blesteran Jerman itu terdengar ringan _/”just—well. If someday you’re tired with all of these—“/_ nada itu berubah menjadi serius dan muram _/”you know that I’m here for you.”/_ __

Irfan tidak segera menjawab ketika Jennifer mengatakannya.

 

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Andai saja—andai saja ia bisa, sudah ia jadikan gadis itu kekasihnya. Tetapi hatinya sendiri yang menolak. Seluruh sel tubuhnya tidak mengizinkan adanya rasa itu. Mungkin karena setiap atom yang membentuk jasadnya sudah terisi penuh dengan bayang-bayang sang idolanya. Berawal dari satu sel dan membelah diri tanpa pernah bisa ia hentikan. Seperti jaringan kanker yang menyerang diam-diam dan ketahuan ketika rasa sakit itu sudah tak tertahankan. Jennifer juga merasakan hal tersebut—dan ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan pemilik hatinya itu bisa tersenyum bahagia.

 

Walaupun dengan cara berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Irfan dan bertahan ketika pemuda itu menceritakan perihal adam lain yang sudah menguasai jiwanya.

 _Sepenuhnya—_

 _“_ _Het spijt me, Jen—“_ gumam Irfan, dalam—apakah Bambang juga merasakan sesak seperti ini ketika mengatakan hal itu? Irfan hanya bisa terkekeh lirih ketika menyadari kalau dirinya mengalami _de javu_ , “ _het spijt me—“_

 _/”Foolish kid, don’t say such thing, you make me feel like I am a pathetic lover who was get dumped—“/_ lagi-lagi gadis itu tertawa kecil _/”oh, okay, I really gotta go. Just—just make sure of yourself that I pray for your best, Haarys.”/_

 

 _“Dangke.”_

 

 _/”One more thing—“/_ kini tawa geli merasuki gendang telinga Irfan _/”will you stop pretending that you can’t use Indonesian in front of him? It’s a cute strategy, I should admit—but he may think that you’re so damn stupid—“/_

 

 _“Ha, thanks a lot—“_ Irfan memutar kedua bola matanya, _“—I’m just afraid—if he knows I understand his language, then I won’t be able to talk much with him—“_ hening.

 

 _/”If he like you as well, there’ll be many reason for him to talk to you—“/_ balas gadis itu dengan nada menenangkan _/”—he might use english in his tweets because he wants you to understand his mind. Well, it’s just my thought—“/_

 

 _“Enough—“_

 _/”Agree. I have to go before my manager got me killed—bye.”_

 

Irfan masih menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Menghayati bunyi khas dari terputusnya sambungan telepon yang seakan tak pernah berakhir. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengonsultasikan perihal ini pada Jennifer dan—ia juga tak percaya kalau gadis itu tetap mendukungnya setelah tahu pria macam apa dia ini. Mungkin pepatah picis itu benar. Ketika menyangkut cinta, semua logika mendadak tak ada. Kalaupun masih tersisa, maka manusia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ha. Sekarang ia bisa mengerti kenapa Jennifer masih bertahan di sampingnya—dirinya sendiri tidak lebih baik, kan? Irfan sadar penuh sekarang kalau dirinya sama masokis.

 

Ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada suami orang—dan orang itu adalah idolanya sendiri. Plus, sungguh, ia butuh tidur.

 

(***)

Syaura Abana sudah terlelap dengan pipi kanan beristirahat di bahu kanan ayahnya.

 

Wajah polos itu membuat Bambang tersenyum kecil. Sesekali ia melakonkan sendratari amatir untuk meninabobokkan putri kecilnya. Satu-dua bait lagu ia senandungkan untuk mengantar Syaura ke alam mimpi yang paling indah. Koridor sepi itu hanya diramaikan oleh dia dan dirinya. Bambang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah jendela besar yang menghamparkan belundru malam. Ia menatap keluar jendela dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas bagai orang yang sedang berlatih senam taichi. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat kepalanya hampir meledak—dan insiden barusan tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

 _//Sejujurnya saya kagum dengan sosok seorang Irfan Bachdim, yg dalam pendapat saya mampu memposisikan dirinya seperti David Beckham kepada para penggemar dan wartawan. Irfan selalu mampu tersenyum kepada semua orang, melayani setiap wawancara dan terlihat sangat nyaman dalam melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Saya tau itu membutuhkan energi yg tidak sedikit, dan Irfan mampu melakukan itu, anak itu sangat luar biasa dimata saya.//_

 

Bambang memejamkan matanya. Tidak mengerti kenapa petikan tulisannya sendiri yang muncul begitu saja di dalam benaknya. Deretan aksara yang ia tujukan untuk memuji ketegaran seorang Irfan Haarys Bachdim. Anak itu—Bambang harus mengakui kalau Irfan adalah sosok yang spesial di matanya. Kedua manik madu itu selalu memancarkan semangat dan ambisi. Sikapnya yang ramah pada semua orang membuatnya mudah diterima oleh sesama atlit juga masyarakat. Bambang juga ingat—ia langsung akrab dengan Irfan di hari pertama mereka berkenalan.

 

“Hh—“ merasa kalau senyap begini tidak membantu, perlahan Bambang mengeluarkan sebelah _earphone_ dari saku celananya dan menjejalkannya ke lubang telinga kiri. Tentu saja ia sangat berhati-hati agar Syaura tidak terbangun. Tak kalah perlahan, ia meraba _mp3 player_ -nya yang masih ada di dalam kantong untuk menekan tombol _play_. Membiarkan Tuhan saja yang menentukan lagu macam apa yang akan mampir ke telinganya—karena Bambang sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya benda elektronik itu hadir dalam genggamannya.

 

Dan terdiam ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut—

 
    
    
     _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_
    
    
    
    _It couldn't be that we have been this way before_
    

 

“ _Secondhand Serenade_ —“ gumam Bambang lalu tertawa mengejek, “—sampai _mp3-player_ juga nyindir—“

 

Mau tak mau bayangan itu muncul kembali.

 

Bambang menghela nafas berat sambil menyandarkan diri ke kusen jendela dan memejamkan matanya erat. Samar ia masih bisa merasakan tekanan di bibirnya. Namun apa yang sedang bergejolak dalam palung hatinya—itu tidak bisa lagi dikatakan samar. Jantungnya refleks berdetak lebih cepat ketika teringat wajah Irfan yang begitu dekat dengannya. Terlebih kalau teringat kembali akan kata-kata yang dibisikkan juniornya itu— _ik hou van jou_. Atau dalam bahasa ibunya—aku cinta padamu. Bambang tahu bahasa Belanda bukanlah sesuatu yang ia kuasai dengan baik, namun ia tak butuh kamus hanya untuk kalimat seperti itu.

 

Cinta—kenapa? Bagaimana bisa dan—sejak kapan?

 

Sungguh, Bambang tidak bisa mempercayainya. Namun—banyak keganjilan yang terjawab hanya dengan pernyataan tersebut. Sikap manja Irfan padanya. Tawa ceria Irfan karenanya. Tangis Irfan yang hanya bisa diredam olehnya. Tatapan aneh Irfan yang tertuju pada istrinya. Sorot perih Irfan saat melihat anak-anaknya. Dan ciuman itu seolah menegaskan segalanya. Bambang sadar kalau dirinya istimewa bagi Irfan—namun tentu saja tidak dalam konteks romantis seperti ini. Sesuatu yang membawa jiwa pria itu terombang-ambing dalam pusaran hati yang tak mengenal detakan waktu. Menyiksanya dalam dera bernama kegalauan yang siap mengirimnya ke psikiater terdekat.

 
    
    
     _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_
    
    
    
    _You're impossible to find_
    

_“Dan—aku.”_

 _Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri?_

 _Ia adalah Bambang Pamungkas. Pemain sepakbola yang disebut-sebut memiliki segalanya. Kontraknya masih yang tertinggi di Indonesia. Butuh 1,4 M setahun untuk bisa membuatnya menggelendingkan bola bagi tim tertentu. Kariernya tak sebatas sepak bola—sebut berapa komesial yang memampangkan wajahnya. Tribuana Tungga Dewi yang ia sunting sepuluh tahun lalu memberikannya tiga putri yang molek. Bambang sangat mencintai keluarganya dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan belahan jiwanya. Kehidupannya, baik soal pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi sangat dekat dengan kata ‘sempurna’—lalu apa yang kurang?_

 _Apa yang—hilang?_

 _//Seketika, saya merasa malu pada Dewi dan diri saya sendiri, Dewi telah mengingatkan saya sore ini. Secara tidak langsung, dia telah menyadarkan saya, tentang tanggung jawab dan konsekuensi saya sebagai pesepak bola dan kepala rumah tangga. Dua hal yang sama-sama penting dalam hidup saya. Dimana seberat apapun masalah dalam pekerjaan saya, saya masih mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai kepala rumah tangga, yang juga membutuhkan perhatian.//_

 

Lagi—Bambang memejamkan kembali sepasang manik kelamnya ketika kalimat-kalimat lain menyerangnya. Mana ia tahu kalau tulisannya sendiri adalah pisau bermata dua?

 

 _Berpikir apa dia barusan? Meragukan kesempurnaan hidupnya karena satu ciuman singkat? Ia punya keluarga. Ia punya karier. Bodoh sekali kalau ia harus merusak keseimbangan hanya karena kehadiran satu bocah blesteran—dan demi Tuhan, mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Bambang kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin—di antara mereka tak mungkin ada apa-apa. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri kalau Irfan hanya mabuk dan bicara tak terkontrol. Tekanan yang ada di bahunya luar biasa berat sehingga membuatnya bercakap di laur akal. Ya—hanya itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa diterima logika._

 _—namun, bukankah cinta tidak mengenal alasan logis?_
    
    
     _You always thought that I was stronger_
    
    
    
    _I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_
    

__

_Irfan—kamu tahu kalau kamu jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kamu pikir. Kamu bisa mendapatkan—siapapun yang kamu mau. Tapi kau harus tahu—kalau Dewi hanya punya aku._

 _Bambang mempererat pelukannya pada Syaura, tetap berusaha meyakinkannya kalau semua ini sama sekali tak boleh berlanjut. Memantapkan hatinya kalau perasaan itu tak pernah ada. Menggemakan rasa cinta dan baktinya yang tercurah penuh untuk istri dan ketiga putrinya. Namun sungguh—ia tak mungkin bisa mungkir kalau bocah itu memang menempati satu kamar kecil dalam hatinya. Tanpa pernah ia tahu kalau istimewa itu perlahan berubah menjadi satu rasa yang ganjil. Berbeda dengan ketika ia memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada wanita yang kini menjadi pendamping setianya._

 __

_“Syaura—“ sang legenda menggumamkan nama buah cintanya bersama sang hawa yang tak pernah berhenti ia puja—_ _Dewi, katakan, aku harus bilang apa padanya?_ __

_Haruskah kepingan puzzle itu kubiarkan hilang dan meninggalkan semesta dalam ketidaksempurnaan?_
    
    
     _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_
    
    
    
    _Over again, don't make me change my mind_
    

_Hal lain yang Bambang Pamungkas pikirkan di sisa malam itu adalah, kenapa ia tidak berminat untuk menekan tombol_ _next_ _sekalipun lagu itu mencercanya habis-habisan._

 _(***)_

 **_RRRR—_ **

****

Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak. Tangan kanannya terulur dan meraba-raba.

 

 **_RRRR—_ **

 

 _“Where the hell are you—“_

 

Irfan Haarys Bachdim bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku dan berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya dengan cara mengerjapkan mata. Perlu beberapa detik sampai ia bisa mencerna keadaannya sekarang. Tertidur di lantai kamar dan masih dengan pakaian yang sama dengan semalam. Irfan mencoba bangkit, memaksakan diri untuk merangkak ke atas ranjang dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Bagus sekali— _hangover_ dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yah, kabar baiknya, tidak ada lagi pertandingan dan latihan, tapi kabar buruknya—

 

 _“What—“_ Irfan sedikit tersentak melihat cermin besarnya yang sudah pecah, _“—on earth was happening?”_ gumamnya bingung, _“what I’ve missed here—“_

 

Karamel beningnya beralih pada meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _Macbook-_ nya. Dahi Irfan mengerenyit ketika menemukan sebuah piring dengan kue coklat di atasnya. Juga— _“Haagen Daaz.”_ semangkuk kecil es krim kesukaannya yang sudah mencair dan _—“SHIT!”—_ pemuda itu berteriak karena cairan kental dan manis itu berhasil membahi bagian bawah _laptop_ -nya. Cepat Irfan mengangkat benda kesayangannya (peringkat kedua setelah _Iphone_ ) itu dan kolar-kilir mencari handuk. Tisu. Selimut—apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyeka sisa es krim tersebut. Dalam aksi keliling kamar itulah, Irfan nyaris terjungkal ketika sesuatu bergetar di telapak kakinya.

 

 **_RRRR—_ **

****

Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu baru saja menginjak ponselnya sendiri.

 

 _“Goddamn—_ ARGH!” teriaknya frustasi, _“—can’t everything be worse?”_ Irfan segera mengangkat kakinya sebelum ia memulai pagi dengan menghancurkan ponselnya sendiri. Si blestean menatap bodoh pada ponsel tersebut. Panggilan dari—Christian Gonzales? Irfan sedikit menunduk untuk mengambil benda tersebut, dan kembali memejamkan mata karena sakit kepala yang luar biasa itu menyerangnya lagi. Panggilan masuk itu keburu berubah menjadi panggilan tak terjawab. Nyaris umpatan lain terlontar lagi karena Irfan melihat jam berapa sekarang. Waktu sarapan sudah lewat. Kecuali kalau restoran di bawah masih menyediakan roti selai dan kopi pukul setengah sebelas.

 

 _“Yea, it can be worse—it always can.“_

 

Dan setelah akhirnya Irfan berhasil menyelamatkan komputer pangkunya, pemuda itu pun duduk di atas ranjang untuk mengecek ponselnya. Pertama, panggilan tak terjawab—belasan. Lalu, alarm yang seharusnya membangunkannya lima jam yang lalu. Ketiga, pesan masuk. Ada berapa? Tujuh. Mungkin satu-dua dari _provider_ dan sisanya, seperti yang Irfan duga. Lima pesan dari rekan-rekan satu timnya yang isinya tak jauh-jauh dari menanyakan keberadaannya. Satu-satunya isi pesan singkat yang tidak membuat Irfan tertawa hanya dari si El Loco. Sisanya—jangan tanya. Irfan selalu ingin terbahak kalau mengingat bahasa Inggris Bustomi dan Nasuha, jenisnya—

 

 _‘Irfan you’re not breakfast?’_

 _Of course I’m not._

 

Sisa pesan tersebut dikirimkan oleh Firman—sang kapten, wajar ia khawatir—dan Markus. Belasan panggilan tak terjawab juga hanya berasal dari empat orang. Zulkifli, Hamka dan Arif. Satu lagi yang nyaris terangkat dan terakhir, dari Gonzales. Tak ada panggilan dan pesan dari orang itu—dan hal itu cukup membuat Irfan kembali muram. Seiring dengan sakit kepalanya yang mulai mengurang, perlahan fragmen memori tadi malam yang sempat hilang kini kembali. Irfan dapat mengingat semuanya, perlahan, berangsur-angsur—ketika ia melihat foto Bambang dan istrinya, ketika ia mulai menegak Chivas Regal (kemana botolnya, _by the way_?), ketika ia melukai tangannya sendiri (ah, _seems like_ berhubungan dengan cerminnya yang pecah), ketika Bambang mendatanginya (mungkin itu alasan keberadaan es krimnya), dan ketika—

 

 _Damn—did I really do that?_

 

—mereka berciu—

 

 **_RRRR—_ **

****

“Oh—SHI—!” Irfan benar-benar terlonjak ketika benda di tangannya itu kembali bergetar. Sempat ia mengusap dadanya beberapa kali dan mengumpat dalam bisikan—sialan, ternyata ia melamun terlalu dalam. Pemuda itu tertegun ketika melihat nama yang tertera. Nama yang membuatnya menggila semalaman. Irfan menghela nafas, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apapun di sekitarnya, berdiri, berjalan berputar-putar, dan kembali memandangi layar ponselnya. Demi Tuhan—entah ada entah tidak—haruskah ia mengangkatnya? _Then what should he say?_ Tetapi kalau tidak diangkat—tidak, jangan. Ia harus bisa menghadapinya, kan? Atau orang itu akan menganggapnya aneh. Semalam dia mabuk, ingat? Oke—alasan tepat untuk menjawab semuanya.

 

 _“Yes?”_

 

Irfan sedikit terkesiap mendengar suara itu lagi, _/“Awake finally?”/_ suara bariton yang terdengar tenang dan berwibawa. Sukses membuat hatinya yang sempat dibekukan oleh emosi negatif kembali mencair, _/“what take you so long?”/_

 

 _“Uhm—I’m—“_ Irfan tidak siap dengan pembicaraan ini, sungguh. Dan bagaimana bisa Bambang Pamungkas meneleponnya dengan nada santai seolah semalam tak terjadi apa-apa? Apakah insiden tadi malam memang tak berarti apa-apa baginya? Irfan sedikit tergagap, _“—well, kinda lost my cellphone.”_ yea, alasan yang _sangat_ bagus, _no_?

 

 _/“You know, I can’t hear your voice clearly.”/_ suara Bambang terdengar sedikit mendesak, _/”guess some trouble on the line—“/_

 

 _“Is that so?”_ dahi Irfan kembali mengerenyit. Sebenarnya gangguan jaringan begini bukan satu-dua kali terjadi dalam urusan telepon. Sinyal di lantai setinggi ini memang terkadang hilang—dan itu membuat Irfan berpikir kalau teleponnya ke Jerman tadi malam adalah sebuah keajaiban, _“wait a sec—I’m heading—“_ malas, ia angkat tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu—sinyal di luar seharusnya lebih bagus. Sebelah tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk membuka kunci pintu dan memutar perlahan kenop tersebut, _“—to the alle—“_ omongan itu tak pernah selesai ketika daun pintu mengayun terbuka.

 

Di hadapannya kini, seorang Bambang Pamungkas sedang menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan memutuskan hubungan seluler tersebut.

 

 _“Wh—“_ Irfan mencelos.

 

 _“Don’t you think that we—“_ Bambang dengan tenangnya mengembalikan _blackberry_ tersebut ke kantong celana panjangnya. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke saku kiri dan kanan jaket timnas bernuansa abu gelap yang ia kenakan. Ada beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menautkan kedua matanya pada kelereng jernih sewarna madu tersebut. Samudra coklat muda yang berhasil mengombang-ambingkannya dalam kegalauan hati yang terasa tak pernah berujung. Bambang tersenyum tipis, _“—have to talk?”_

 

Irfan tak langsung menjawab.

 

 _“The only one thing I have to do now is—“_ pemuda itu angkat bahu, _“—take a bath.”_

 

(***)

 

“Hamka.” desis Nasuha, “jangan berkelakuan macam orang miskin. Kentang goreng cuma dua puluh ribu. Pajaknya cuma lima belas persen.”

 

“Hm-hm?” dengan mulut penuh kentang goreng dan belepotan saus tomat, Hamka mengerjapkan mata dengan polosnya, “kalo mau makan ya makan. Jangan malu-malu.”

 

Nasuha kembali berkacak pinggang, “Ya beli sendiri, sana!” bentaknya sambil melotot dan merebut piring dari tangan rekannya yang terakhir memperkuat Persipura itu, “aku suruh pegang, ya nggak berarti buat kamu makanin!” Nasuha berjalan tanpa berhati menjauhi Hamka dan duduk di samping Ridwan, “ditinggal kencing barang bentar doang abis setengah gini. Gimana aku tinggal mandi—“

 

“Kalo kamu mandi, nanti dia ngekor.” Ridwan menaik-naikkan alisnya penuh arti, “kayaknya enak tuh kentang goreng pake sambel.”

 

“Cabe mahal!” semprot Nasuha, kembali kabur dan kini memutuskan duduk di samping Bustomi yang terlihat kalem, “punya mata kok jelalatan sama kentang.”

 

Bustomi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat rekannya itu mendumel dalam bahasa Betawi—pasti diajarkan oleh orang asli sana selama dia main di Persija—sambil memakan kentang sisa tersebut.

 

Dia sendiri masih duduk manis di sofa hotel sambil sesekali memperhatikan kelakuan rekan-rekannya. Ridwan yang tadi ditinggal Nasuha kembali sibuk dengan NDS-nya. Pun Eka yang langsung mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Gonzales ber- _happy dovey­_ dengan anak dan istrinya. Markus pun sedang beasyik-mesra dengan istri barunya—mereka penganten baru, oke? Yongki dan Okto masih dengan bola sepak dan ber- _jugling-_ ria di tempat yang sama dengan semalam. Arif dan Firman sedang melucu—eh, maksudnya mengobrol heboh dengan sisa pemain yang belum disebutkan. Sungguh suasana sebelum berangkat makan siang yang damai di _lobby_ hotel Sultan.

 

Gelandang asal Arema itu kembali merenungi layar ponselnya, dan sedikit tersentak ketika sesuatu yang dingin seakan mengigiti kulit pipinya.

 

“Baru jam sebelas siang. Belum jamnya ngegalau. Kalau mau, nanti malam bisa galau sepuasmu.” senyuman Zulkifli mengiringi kata-katanya, “nih.” ia menjauhkan kaleng minuman ringan yang barusan ia tempelkan ke pipi Bustomi dan menyerahkannya dengan gaya-yang-dia-kira-keren. Sebelah tangan dengan sengaja berselonjor di sandaran sofa—karena sepertinya terlalu mencolok kalau dia secara jelas meletakkan lengannya di bahu Bustomi. Padahal dari posisi duduknya di lengan sofa tepat di sebelah Bustomi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Nasuha menyingkir.

 

“ _Matur nuwun_.” jawab Bustomi sambil menerima minuman yang sudah dibuka tersebut, “sekedar info, aku ngegalau karena lagi coba-coba berhadiah menerjemahkan ini—“ disodorkannya layar ponsel ke depan muka Zulkifli, berharap rekannya itu mendapat pencerahan, “kamu jangan melompong gitu—“

 

Zulkifli mengambil alih ponsel Bustomi dan menutup mulutnya yang sempat meng-O besar, “Walah. Sebentar.” ucapnya sambil membaca kalimat yang tak lain adalah balasan dari Irfan Bachdim dalam bahasa Inggris yang tepat _grammar_ , “bawa kamus?”

 

“Kalo bawa, aku nggak akan galau.” Bustomi menjawab sebelum menegak minuman di tangan, “daritadi aku cuma _ngartos_ sori-nya doang. Memang operslepet artinya apa?”

 

“ _Overslept,_ maksudmu?” otomatis Bustomi dan Zulkifli mendongak. Sempat kaget juga karena pemain senior yang satu ini selalu nongol di saat-saat yang tepat—ketika mereka sedang menggosipkan seorang Irfan Bachdim. Bambang Pamungkash sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala, “artinya ketiduran.”

 

Untuk kesekian kalinya, duo Arema itu hanya bisa angguk-anggukan dan meng-O berjamaah. Zulkifli pun angkat bicara, “Gimana si bocah. Udah bangun?” tanyanya penasaran. Barusan si mantan kapten ini memang berpamitan untuk mengunjungi kamar junior mereka itu. Siapa sangka acara kunjungannya sampai lima belas menit?

 

“Sudah.” jawab Bambang singkat dan duduk di tempat yang barusan diduduki oleh Nasuha, “katanya dia mau mandi dulu, baru turun.”

 

“Giliran sama kamu dia bangun—“ Bustomi menatap Bambang dengan mata curiga, “—pake jampe-jampe apa?”

 

Malas, Bambang memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mengeluarkan _blackberry-_ nya dan menghubungkannya dengan _earphone_ lalu menyumpal kedua telinga sebagai jawaban. Sukses mengabaikan Bustomi dan Zulkifli yang sama-sama angkat bahu—dan ternyata mereka masih berusaha untuk menerjemahkan sisa pesan singkat dari Irfan. Bambang sendiri dengan mudah langsung meluruh dengan lirik demi lirik _Here Without You_ dari _Three Doors Down_ yang mengalir ke dalam otaknya. Memutar ulang adegan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Irfan tadi malam. Dengan Dewi. Dengan Syaura. Juga pergulatan batin melawan logika yang sampai detik ini tak ada jalan keluarnya.

 

Sungguh—ia bersyukur Irfan memilih untuk menutup pintu dan menunda untuk membicarakannya, karena Bambang sendiri masih bimbang akan perasaannya. Akan keluarganya. Akan kariernya—semuanya.

 

“Lho—“ Bambang langsung melepaskan kedua _earphone-_ nya ketika tepukan ringan di bahu menginterupsinya, “—Sayang?” ucapnya ketika melihat wajah molek itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, “anak-anak dimana?”

 

“Masih pada pakai baju. Sebentar lagi juga turun.” Tribuana Tungga Dewi menjawab sambil ikut duduk di sofa tersebut. Zulkifli dan Bustomi yang tahu diri langsung menjauh dan memberikan privasi pada pasangan tersebut. Dewi tersenyum lagi pada kedua pria itu sebelum kembali berbicara dengan suaminya, “kamu—masih belum mau cerita, Cin?”

 

Bambang tahu kemampuannya memasang _poker face_ sangat berguna dalam keadaan sekarang, “Soal tadi malam?” tanyanya dengan nada tenang—dan sudah ia duga kalau istrinya akan mengangguk, “yah, kamu benar. Masalahnya Irfan—“

 

“Dia kenapa?” tanya Dewi dengan nada perhatian. Nada yang tulus. Nada yang membuat Bambang tahu kalau wanitanya benar-benar khawatir.

 

“Yah, dia sangat terpuruk, bisa dibilang.” Bambang memulainya dengan diplomatis, “tadi malam dia agak nggak enak badan, makanya nggak bisa turun.” memang tidak seratus persen benar, tetapi juga tidak melenceng, “terus dia cerita kalo dia mau hengkang dari timnas dan Persema, dan mau kembali ke Belanda.” helaan nafas berat terdengar ketika Bambang mengatakan hal itu, “yah, bisa dibilang tadi malam aku mendengarkan dia ngoceh dan sedikit-sedikit ngasih masukan juga supaya dia tetap di timnas.”

 

Sang hawa mengangguk prihatin, “Begitu. Pantesan tadi malam kamu lama banget di kamarnya—“ Bambang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _blackberry_ di tangan ketika istrinya berkata demikian, “—terus, ada hal lain lagi?”

 

Hanya Bambang Pamungkas dan Tuhan yang tahu. Betapa sulit sang legenda menelan ludah ketika disodorkan hidangan utama berupa kalimat menohok tersebut.

 

 _Ya, istriku._

 _Dia mencium bibirku. Bibir yang selama ini kukira hanya milikmu._

 _Dia berkata kalau dia mencintaiku. Mencintai pria yang sejauh ini kukira hanya padamu._

 

“Tidak.” Bambang kembali menatap kedua bola mata wanita cantik di hadapannya itu dan tersenyum, “memangnya apa lagi yang bisa terjadi?”

 

“Entahlah—mungkin ini cuma perasaan aku, tapi baju kamu bau alkohol semalam.” Dewi mengangkat kedua bahunya, “—aku kira Irfan—“

 

Ucapan dari bibir ranum itu terputus ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang suami. Bambang menatap lekat-lekat bola mata milik Dewi dan tersenyum, “Irfan itu kuat, Sayang. Kamu pikir dia bakal mabuk-mabukan cuma karena kita gagal bawa pulang piala?” tanya Bambang dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin, “dia baik-baik aja, kok.”

 

“Syukurlah kalo memang begitu.” pemilik surai ikal panjang itu ikut tersenyum, “Cin, kamu tau kalo setiap kali kamu ada masalah, kamu bisa _share_ sama aku.” Dewi mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Bambang, “kita belasan tahun sama-sama, Cin. Dari zaman kita belum punya apa-apa, sampai—sekarang.”

 

“Iya, Sayang—“

 

“Kalo ada sesuatu yang masih bikin kamu gundah, masih mengganjal, cerita aja sama aku.” Dewi mengusap pipi suaminya lembut, “oke?”

 

Katakan—bagaimana caranya Bambang mengkhianati kesetiaan yang luar biasa ini? Bisakah dia—tidak, tegakah dia? Pada wanita kuat yang tiga kali mempertaruhkan nyawa demi buah hatinya yang tak kalah molek dari sang bunda? Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya tsunami itu melempar-lemparkan perasaannya ke dua sisi, Bambang hanya bisa menelan kebimbangannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa membiarkan helai-helai rambut panjang itu di antara jemarinya dan berbisik pelan, “ _I love you, my dear wifey._ ” Bambang mengecup dahi wanita itu agak lama, “ _I love you. Only you—and I always do_.”

 

“ _I know, Love—_ “ Dewi menjawabnya sambil menikmati bibir itu di dahinya, dan mengulanginya ketika mata mereka kembali bertatapan, “ _I love you too_.”

 

Bambang menghela nafas, “Jaga anak-anak, ya. Nanti malam, setelah konfrensi pers, kita makan bareng di luar.” ucapnya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya ketika suara Wofgang Pikal yang terdengar selalu tegas itu menyuarakan untuk berkumpul di depan resepsionis, “suruh Syaura pakai baju yang kemarin kita beli.”

 

“Iya—sudah, sana. Kamu ditunggu.”

 

“Sampai nanti, Sayang.” pria bernomor punggung dua puluh itu kembali menunduk untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi sang hawa, “ _bye—_ “

 

Ketika ia berbalik, pandangan mata Bambang bertemu dengan milik Irfan Haarys Bachdim yang entah sejak kapan hanya bertautan jarak tiga meter dengannya.

 

(***)

 

“Muantap makananya, rek!” Firman menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya yang sudah membundar layaknya bola yang biasa ia sepak, “mlebu, mlebu!”

 

“Kalo nggak bisa bahasa Jawa, jangan ngomong, deh.” ujar Markus yang sedang menatap Firman dengan sorot ‘plis-deh-kelakuan-nggak-mencerminkan-kapten-timnas-banget-jaim-dikit-napa’—namun sepertinya pesan tersirat itu gagal ditangkap Firman yang kekenyangan, “lagian berhenti deh ngelus perut. Kayak ibu hamil aja!”

 

“Aku yang kenyang kamu yang sewot.” Firman berseloroh.

 

“Ergh, pantes kamu gagal penalti.” Markus bergidik sendiri melihat perkembangan perut Firman yang signifikan itu, “lemak numpuk.”

 

Pertengkaran mulut yang tidak serius itu tentu saja berlanjut dengan adu panco dadakan. Rasanya memang ruangan khusus yang dipesan di Senayan City ini kurang besar kalau haris menampung pemain Tim Nasional yang kelakuannya notabene absurd ini. Rasanya standard ruang pertemuan biasa tak akan cukup—apalagi kalau melihat duo Arema yang hiperaktif dan Arif yang sibuk melucu itu. Kalau sekali dilihat, mereka tidak terlihat seperti pahlawan yang gagal memboyong piala—mereka lebih mirip rombongan sirkus yang akrobat sana-sini saking cerianya.

 

Mungkin pihak restoran Portico dan Nike yang bekerja sama menyelenggarakan acara makan siang ini menyesal dengan tingkah banyol beberapa pemain yang berjasa besar bagi Indonesia ini.

 

Bambang melirik jam tangannya. Pukul dua dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau acara ramah tamah ini akan berakhir. Ia sempat disibukkan dengan beberapa wartawan yang mencuri-curi untuk mengambil berita, dan akhirnya lelah sendiri. Ributnya penggemar wanita di luar sana juga tidak membantu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang—dan ketika itu matanya tertuju pada Irfan yang duduk sendirian. Pemuda itu menunduk, dan dari gerakan tangannya, Bambang tahu kalau Irfan sedang mengerjai ponsel kesayangannya. Kedua telinga Irfan juga tersumpal _earphone_ putih seperti biasa. Kasihan—Bambang tahu keterbatasan lingua adalah alasan seorang bintang lapangan yang dipuja berubah menjadi anak yang terlupakan.

 

Bambang tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kaget di wajah Irfan ketika ia mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah juniornya tersebut sambil mengotak-atik _blackberry_ di tangan.

 

Dan daripada merusak suasana dengan bertanya ‘sendirian aja nih?’—terdengar kampung dan pasaran, maka Bambang memutuskan untuk meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Kedua tangan ia katupkan dan memandang lurus pada kericuhan. Irfan sendiri masih menatap bingung pada seniornya, namun lebih bingung lagi kalau disuruh membuka pembicaraan. Pemuda itu memilih untuk melepaskan kedua _earphone_ -nya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada apapun selain Bambang. Sebenarnya mereka berdua juga jengah dengan suasana canggung—dan sampai kapan mereka akan memandang ke dua arah berlawanan seperti bocah yang bertengkar karena rebutan mainan begini?

 

 _“Hey—“_ akhirnya Bambang juga yang memulai. Ia menoleh ke arah Irfan dan melengos karena hanya bisa melihat sisi samping wajah pemuda itu, _“is Jakarta that cold so you still wear your jacket, Fan?“_

 

Irfan masih memperhatikan apapun nun jauh di sana—apa tadi Hamka berusaha menepuk bokong Nasuha?—dan menggumam, _“I’m still not in good condition.”_

 

 _“I see.”_ Bambang kembali memperhatikan jemarinya yang saling meremas tegang. Setelah beberapa detik vakum, ia kembali memperhatikan wajah blesteran itu, _“listen—about what happened last night—“_

 

 _“Just—“_ Irfan memotong cepat-cepat omongan Bambang, membuat pria itu tertegun dan membiarkan juniornya yang berbicara duluan, _“—forget about last night, okay?”_

 

Bambang masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya, _“Which part?”_

 

 _“Every part.”_ ucap Irfan dengan nada gugup. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak fokus dan selalu mencari objek lain untuk dilihat, “pretend that it was—well, I was drunk last night.” ia mempermainkan ponsel di tangannya kini, _“just forget everything I said—“_

 

 _“Does it mean that you won’t leave the National Team?”_

 

Kata-kata Bambang berhasil membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Membuat jantung Bambang lagi-lagi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya—kalau manik sewarna karamel itu surut keindahannya di kala pemiliknya muram? Kalau ada keindahan tak terperi di kala sepasang kelereng madu itu memandanginya dalam keceriaan? Tidak bisakah—andai Bambang boleh mengucap permintaan, ia ingin mengembalikan waktu ketika hangatnya matahari terpantul dari kedua kristal coklat terang milik sang junior yang pernah menghanyutkannya.

 

Kalau ada satu orang yang bisa dikambingkitamkan, salahkanlah seorang Bambang Pamungkas yang sudah menggelayutkan mendung di sepasang eloknya manik itu.

 

 _“It—I don’t know.”_ Irfan kini memperhatikan gelas berkaki dengan hiasan potongan jeruk lemon di mejanya, _“well, I’m not talking about my action of going back, but—“_

 

 _“You told me to forget everyting on the first place, Fan—“_

 _“The point I ask you to forget is when I—“_ suara yang sempat naik frekuensinya itu langsung menurun drastis ketika Irfan kembali menatap mata Bambang, _“—kissed you.”_

 

Demi Tuhan, Irfan yang sedikit gelagapan saat mengatakan hal itu tidak mengerti—bagaimana bisa ekspresi Bambang sama sekali tidak berubah dalam keadaan begini? Pria di hadapannya itu kini menatapnya. Lurus, lekat dan membuat Irfan nyaris kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Lebih dari sekedar membuat salah tingkah—seolah Bambang sedang menguliti kulit kepalanya, membelah tengkoraknya dan membaca pikirannya bagai membuka lembaran buku. Irfan ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum Bambang bisa memprediksi apapun yang ada di balik sel kelabunya, namun entah kenapa bola mata kelam itu seolah memerintahkannya untuk bergeming.

 

 _“Irfan—even if you told me to—“_ Bambang akhirnya bersuara lagi, _“—in fact, I don’t find a way to forget it.”_ ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang lekat pada coklat milik Irfan, _“if there’s a way, tell me.”_

 

Pemuda keturunan Belanda itu benar-benar kehilangan wibawanya kali ini, _“Don’t—geez, really. You make me look ridiculous with your joke—“_

 

 _“It’s not the matter I can joke with.”_ Bambang kembali menghela nafas berat, _“you created a moment which I won’t be able to forget—“_ ia kembali mempermainkan jemarinya. Membuatnya bertautan dan meletakkannya di depan bibir, _“I also can’t find a good answer for—something you told me—you know—“_

 

Irfan tidak menjawab. Kembali ia memalingkan wajahnya seolah enggan membahas.

 

 _“But one thing that—won’t ever change is, my love for my family.”_

 

Pemuda blesteran itu merasa hatinya mencelos. Tak tepat disebut patah karena nyatanya memang sudah menyerpih dan berantakan. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan hancur—dan lucunya ia masih bisa mencintai orang ini dengan kepingan yang belum tersapu waktu. Bukan ia tak mengira—Irfan tahu benar apa resikonya menyukai orang yang sudah menikah. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang Bambang Pamungkas. Seniornya di bidang sepak bola. Publik figur dengan sejumlah talenta. Popularitas dan kariernya tak bisa dianggap enteng. Dan berbagai faktor lain yang, kalau mau dituliskan, tak akan ada habisnya. Ya, sejak semula Irfan tahu kalau memiliki orang yang ia kagumi adalah mustahil adanya—namun adakah cara untuk mengontrol perasaan?

 

Kalau ada, mungkin Irfan sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai orang lain yang lebih wajar untuk bisa dicintai—

 

 _“So—case closed.”_ ujar Irfan sambil memaksakan dirinya tertawa dan membuat gerakan seolah ia akan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut, _“nothing more to talk about—“_

 

 _“Wait.”_ Irfan tersentak ketika Bambang menahan lengannya dan memberikannya isyarat untuk kembali duduk, _“I’m not finished—“_ sang senior menatap Irfan lekat-lekat, _“—yet.”_ Bambang tersenyum tipis ketika akhirnya Irfan kembali duduk manis. Tanpa membiarkan juniornya bicara, Bambang kembali berucap, _“even though I can’t answer that thing, I can answer your—well, another question.”_

 

Irfan hanya menatap Bambang bingung.

 

 _“That—“_ pria bernomor punggung dua puluh itu menarik nafas sebelum mengatakan hal ini, _“—I, personally, asked you to stay.”_

 

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Irfan mengerenyitkan dahi, _“Beg pardon?”_

 

Bambang memasang ekspresi ‘oh-tolong-jangan-buat-aku-berkata-dua-kali-itu-memalukan’ sambil menggaruk alisnya sendiri. Mendadak ia merasa seperti akan melamar Irfan karena sikapnya itu. Lima detik berselang dengan Bambang yang dengan cepat kembali ke sikap tenangnya dan—ia juga tidak menyangka kalau tangannya akan berlaku begitu—Bambang menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam sebelah telapak tangan Irfan. Kejadian yang berlangsung di bawah meja itu spontan saja membuat Irfan terkesiap dan tolah-toleh dengan ekspresi diusahakan sewajar mungkin. Sementara Bambang sendiri—bingung—kenapa dia melakukannya juga dia tidak paham.

 

 _“Bambang—let my hand go—“_ Irfan mendesis, _“—if somebody see us like this—“_

 

 _“Nobody will see, Irfan, just listen to me.”_ kata-kata Bambang yang penuh penekanan itu mau tak mau membuat Irfan menoleh lagi pada seniornya itu. Bambang mendehem sekali sebelum kembali bicara, _“I asked you, to stay here, in Indonesia. Get it?”_

 

Irfan menggeleng, _“I have no reason to stay—“_

 _“If you still about our failure in grabbing the cup, then forget it. Maybe next time, did I tell you that? We still have a chance—you still, even I’m not—“_ ucap Bambang dengan nada tegas, _“about Persema, LPI and PSSI? I guarantee that you still have your career. You don’t have to worry about that. Just—“_ dan entah kenapa genggaman di tangan Irfan sedikit mengerat, _“—and me myself, I—“_

 _“You?”_

 _“I don’t understand this kind of feeling, but I don’t wanna lose you.”_

 

Ketika kalimat itu terucap, Irfan Haarys Bachdim benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

 

Bambang bisa melihat kalau awan gelap yang sedari tadi menggantung di kelereng coklat itu berarak jauh. Perannya digantikan dengan secercah matahari yang terbit perlahan, namun pasti. Manik kristal berwarna madu yang tadi memandanginya dalam kesedihan kini memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Perasaan itu mungkin belum ada namanya—namun kedua pria itu yakin kalau mereka merasakan hangat yang sama. Rasa nyaman yang tidak membutuhkan tali untuk mengikat. Mungkin kurang tepat untuk dikatakan cinta—juga dikategorikan dalam romantisme yang dengan mudah diumbar. Sesuatu yang dalam satu detik meleburkan dia dan dirinya. Persetan dengan semua norma dan pandangan orang. Tidak peduli pada siapapun yang ada dalam kehidupan mereka.

 

 _“And I asked you to stay because—“_ Bambang merasa telapak tangan dalam genggamannya bergetar halus. Ada ketidakyakinan di sana, dan Bambang ingin menghapusnya, _“—I want you to stay. Here.”_

 

Hening kembali meraja ketika kedua mata itu saling mencari jawaban.

 

Irfan menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab, _“I’m—“_

 

“WHOOYYYY!!!!”

 

Teriakan keras dan tepukan di bahu Bambang otomatis membuat Irfan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya sebelum rekan-rekan satu timnya melihat apa yang terjadi di balik taplak meja berwarna putih itu. Bambang sendiri, sepertinya ia hanya bisa menahan kesal ketika Irfan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan diri darinya. Ya, si blesteran langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan kabur begitu saja dengan alasan paling klasik sedunia. Ingin ke toilet, katanya. Dan karena akan sangat mencurigakan kalau Bambang juga ikut ke belakang, maka ia diam saja ketika direcoki oleh bocah-bocah satu timnya.

 

“Loh, kok si bocah kabur?” omel Bustomi sambil merengut, “sengaja aku bawakan jus jeruk gini, kok—“

 

“Yo wis, buatku sini—“ dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Zulkifli langsung menyambar gelas di tangan Bustomi, “kalian ngobrol apa, sih? Nggak ngajak-ngajak.”

 

Firman yang masih meletakkan tangannya di bahu kanan dan kiri Bambang juga ikut bertanya, “Iya, kayaknya serius banget. Tampangmu tadi udah kayak mau ngejadiin Irfan istri kedua, Mbang—“ kelakarnya sambil menyumpal mulut sendiri dengan sepotong brownies, tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Bambang yang tertuju padanya.

 

“Terserah deh.” Bambang geleng-geleng kepala kesal—gagal sudah rencana besarnya untuk mendengar langsung jawaban Irfan atas pertanyaan yang ia berikan dengan mengorbankan harga diri.

 

(***)

 

 **_Its almost new year. Lets forget the tournament but please always remind the great supporters!! I will never forget you!! INDONESIA!!!_ **

_December 30 th 2010, 03.07 PM_ __

Semuanya sudah berakhir, kan?

 

Irfan menghela nafas ketika menyadari hal tersebut. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya, menikmati terik mentari Jakarta yang masih menyengat sekalipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Jamuan penuh canda tawa itu baru saja berakhir dan akhirnya, setelah semua kebodohan yang dilakukan Nasuha dan kawan kawan, mereka bisa juga menjejakkan kaki ke kamar hotel masing-masing. Tadinya Irfan berpikir dirinya akan terjebak selamanya dalam kerumunan penggemar wanita yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Tak ada yang tahu betapa leganya pemuda blesteran ini karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali dalam kesendiriannya. Sungguh, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah sedikit ruang untuk meresapi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh seniornya.

 

 _“He wants me to be here—“_ Irfan menghela nafas berat, _“—and is that what you want?”_

 

Kalau boleh jujur, Irfan tak ingin melihat jadwalnya setelah semua ini selesai. Ia akan segera terbang ke Malang untuk mengurusi kontaknya dengan Persema. Ia harus menghadiri konfrensi pers mengenai status klubnya melawan tiran PSSI. Ia wajib ini—ia wajib itu—kepalanya benar-benar akan pecah tanpa sang manajer. Irfan tahu benar konsekuensinya sebagai seorang atlet profesional, namun sungguh. Kekeluargaan dan kebersamaan singkat dalam karantina Alfred Riedl berhasil membuatnya merasa—kehilangan. Ia tidak siap—tak akan pernah siap. Kemana ia harus bermanja tanpa ada orang itu di sisinya? Kemana ia harus—berpulang?

 **_RRRR—_ **

****

Getaran dari benda di tangan kirinya itu berhasil membuat Irfan tertarik dari vakum memori. Senyuman pahit ia sunggingkan tatkala membaca siapa gerangan yang menelponnya itu—Irfan bertaruh orang ini panik karena status _twitter_ -nya.

 

 _“Yes?”_

 

 _/”You’re going home for sure?”/_

 

Irfan Bachdim memperlebar senyumnya. Senang karena akhirnya manusia yang selalu terlihat tenang itu akhirnya sedikit memberikan atensi.

 

 _“What do you think—“_ Irfan balas bertanya sambil berbalik badan, _“—and don’t say that you do silly thing like—standing in front of my room?”_

 

 _/”Unfortunately not. I’m trapped for a press confrence right now.”/_ suara itu membalas, terdengar lelah dan malas. Sesuatu yang membuat Irfan buru-buru menghidupkan televisinya dan mencari di beberapa saluran, _/”just—answer me, will you?”/_

 

Irfan mengulum senyum ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan siaran langsung mengenai persiapan konfrensi pers, yang rencananya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Kamera menyorot seorang Bambang Pamungkas yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan wajah serius. _Blackberry_ di tangan dan bibirnya bergerak halus seolah kata-kata yang keluar dari sana begitu berharga. Irfan Bachdim akhirnya membalas, _“You know_ , Bambang—“ gumamnya lirih, “—aku akan merindukan ini.”

 

Hening.

 

Sayang sekali kamera tidak lagi menyorot wajah Bambang—atau mungkin Irfan akan tergelak karena ekspresi seniornya itu seperti habis melihat hantu.

 

/“Irfan—“/ suara tawa tak percaya terdengar, _/“—Indonesian?_ Kamu selama ini— _“/_

 _“Not as fluent as you think, but well—“_

 _/”_ Tahu kau bisa—aku tak akan repot-repot mengetik _twitter_ dalam bahasa Inggris—“

 

 _“Sorry—?”_

 _/”Forget what—“/_

 _“You wrote in English just for—me?”_

Hening lagi.

/“Aku rasa aku juga akan sangat merindukan ini.”/

 

Irfan tidak langsung menjawab.

 

 _/”You’re still going to leave me?”/_

 _“You’re running out my battery.”_

 _/”You won’t stay?”/_

 _“See you later, Bambang—“_

 

Irfan memutuskan hubungan seluler tersebut—dan entah kenapa ia merasa beruntung karena seniornya itu tidak menghubunginya balik. Mungkin Irfan memang tak perlu tahu seperti apa badai dalam hati seorang Bambang Pamungkas yang kini tercenung sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Ya—karena sang pemuda memiliki porsinya sendiri dalam kegundahan. Irfan kembali memperhatikan televisi dan melihat betapa berwibawanya seorang Bambang Pamungkas ketika duduk di samping Firman Utina. Di sampingnya sang pelatih, Alfred Riedl didampingi oleh Wolfgang Pikal. Irfan hanya bisa menonton dalam diam ketika berbagai pertanyaan terlontar, bagaimana sang pelatih menjelaskan keadaaan dan—

 

//”Awal **sekali tahniah (selamat) untuk Malaysia, yg telah berhasil memenangi gelar AFF Cup tahun ini.. “//**

 **—mengangkat sebelah alis ketika menemukan Bambang berbicara.**

 **//** **”** **Dan mengenai tim Indonesia, menurut saya tidak ada yg salah dengan tim ini, kami berhasil memenangkan pertandingan malam ini, hanya saja kami tidak mampu untuk menjadi juara.. “//**

 _“You’re so damn right—“_ desis Irfan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _“—how could you be—so right about everything, cap’n?”_

 

Sisa kalimat yang tak lain hanya basa-basi dalam konfrensi pers pun tidak lagi melintas di telinga Irfan karena fokus si pemuda kini tertuju penuh pada ponselnya. Suara khas ketika _twitter_ -nya membawakan berita baru. Sudah refleks bagi seorang Irfan Bachdim untuk segera memperhatikan layar besar tersebut dan—sungguh, ia terkejut menemukan barisan aksara dalam bahasa inggris tersebut. Irfan tertawa kecil. Setelah pengakuan—atau bisa dibilang, kecepolsan—Bambang di telepon barusan, bisakah ia berpikir kalau kalimat itu tertuju untuknya? Sebuah pesan sederhana yang dikhususkan kepadanya?

 

 **_Beneath all the brutality in football, there is always a love story which can rival any classic romance stories.._ **

_December 30 th 2010, 03.08 PM_ __

****

_“Stupid—“_

Dan pada akhirnya—mereka tak pernah kemana-mana. Mereka pernah berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan, namun tak pernah beranjak dari titik tersebut. Namun Irfan yakin—pengakuannya tadi malam mengajarkan mereka berdua satu hal yang baru. Cinta ini tidak didominasi oleh pria dan wanita. Ada secuil porsi bagi mereka. Potongan dari semesta yang membiarkan mereka berjalan bersama dalam setapak kecil yang terbentuk tanpa mereka sadari kapan dan kenapa. Air mata malam itu sudah mengkristal, dan Irfan yakin Bambang juga masih menyimpan pecahannya. Tersembunyi tanpa pernah terjamah lagi—dan biarkan mereka saling menyapa sebagai rekan keesokan hari.

 

 _Because that night will always be the night that we fall for each other—_

Setelah menghabiskan satu menit untuk terdiam, Irfan pun mengetikkan sesuatu di halaman _twitter_ -nya. Satu kalimat singkat yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

 

(***)

 

 **_For people they think i leave Indonesia!! Dont worry I STAY HERE!!!_ **

_December 30 th 2010, 03.09 PM_

(***)

 

 **~Owari~** ****


End file.
